Re:Theater of Parodies
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: A continuation of Republic Empire's Theater of Parodies. The dexowners are force to take part in plays of movies and videogames, enjoys these series of comedy, randomness, shippings and madness!
1. Intro: The revival of the theater

**Introduction: The revival of the Theater**

xxxDreamingflowerxxx: "Welcome guys to the revival of Theater of Parodies. Republic Empire had asked me to take over his stories after he decided to retire and I gladly accepted. Now that I have my stories a bit more… in order and my head feels refreshed too, I'll be ready to start writing this madness! So my lovely readers enjoy and welcome to the world of humor, randomness and more!"

"… What have I done to deserve this?" Green sighed.

"Oh come on Guri-chan." Blue giggled. "This could be interesting."

Green grumbled. "Who told you to call me that?"

"Hell yeah!" Gold cheered. "We got a young girl writing stories for us. Maybe she'll write awesome stories with me as the hero and surrounded by hot gals."

Crys face palmed and hit her golden-eyed friend with a book. "Keep dreaming."

"Maybe he'll dream about food and flowers!" Dia said while munching on his rice ball.

"That's not funny Diamond, now if you let me finish with my introduction. I have a lot to tell you guys." The young author said while clapping her hands gleefully. "Now where was I? Ohh yeah, staring from now on the other dexowners will join the show too. Now say hello to the Unova Pokédex Owners!"

Black, White and Hugh entered the stage. "Thank you so much for giving us the honor to join this great event!" White said while bowing politely. "We'll try our best to not mess it up!"

"I'm glad to hear that, of course the gymleaders, Elite four, the Champions and other well-known trainers will show up from time to time to help with the show. Now let me fill you in with the newest play I got for you, which will be the Swan Princess starring: White and Black as Princess Odette and Prince Derek. Ow and don't you dare to mess up the lines!" Dreamingflower threatened.

The dexowners gulped and nodded in agreement.

"I feel like we'll have a long day ahead of us." Sapphire sighed.

"Enough chit chat! The list of the cast hangs in the hall, you can't refuse your role or ask for someone else's part, or you'll have to play as a female clown."

"That won't be a problem." Gold grinned. "I'll be fine as long as I get a good role. *wink wink*"

All the dexowners, with the exception of Black and White who already knew what roles they'd play, made their way to the hall. They were all curious about what role they'd have. Some didn't have high hopes and others were enthusiastic.

"It could be worse." Green commented while checking the list. "But why did she have to write the list as if it's meant for making fun of people or as if she didn't put any effort in it?"

Hugh, Pearl, Crystal, Platinum, Sapphire and Silver sighed in relief. "Wow our roles aren't that bad." Pearl commented while scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I can go through with this." Silver mused.

"Yaaay!"

Everybody turned to Blue, who was jumping in happiness. "I love you Dreamingflower. Thank you so much for giving me such an awesome part!"

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other. With mixed feelings about their parts.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed." Emerald commented.

"Your role is at least better than mine." Ruby protested.

"What's so good about having the midget role again, most people give me the midget tile." Emeralds answered in disappointment.

"What are ya guys complaining about? Your roles aren't that bad. At least you're roles aren't described as depressing as mine." Sapphire said clearly showing her annoyance.

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other, still feeling a bit down, but they decided that it's no point in complaining about it.

"I guess you're right." Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, it's at least a better role than Gold-senpai's" Emerald nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! How could you do this to me?!"

All the attention turned to Gold who was fuming and throwing tantrums in the hallway. Yellow sweat dropped. "Poor guy."

"This isn't funny! Why would she give me such a shitty role?!"

Cast list of The Swan Princess play:

Princess Odette: White

Prince Derek: Black

Rotbart: Silver

Speed (The turtle): Diamond

Jean-bob (The French frog): Ruby

Puffin (The bird): Blue

King William: Pearl

Queen Uberta: Platinum

Bromley (The childhood friend of the prince): Hue/ Hugh/ Hyū

Bridget (the old hag who works for Rotbart): Gold

Lord Rogers: Crystal

Chamberlain: Emerald

Crocodiles: Red, Green

Soon to be dead knight who got killed by Rotbart: Sapphire

Everything else/ bunny musician: Yellow

"Why is she using 3 different names for me?"Hugh sighed.

"Gold, remember what I said about complaining?" Dreamingflower said, while looking stern at the gold-eyed boy. "Do you want me to get the clown suit already?"

Gold grumbled. "No, I'll play my role as you want me to."

Dreamingflower smiled half sadistically. "That's a good boy, now hurry and practice your roles, here's the script, ow and I asked Republic Empire, our lovely director to supervise you while you practice and to make sure no one tries to sabotage the play." She explains, while looking especially at Gold's direction.

Not soon after, Republic Empire himself appears and drags the hatcher away for practice.

"No please don't do this to me! I thought we were buddies? Please don't force me to go through with this!" Gold begged.

And so the remaining dexowners plus the author watched silently how Gold got dragged away.

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for him." Yellow commented.

"Don't be, maybe he'll learn something from it." Crystal reassured the blond while patting her back.

"Okay guys, time to start your rehearsals the clock is ticking!" The author announces and she shoved them all into the rehearsing room.

xxxDreamingflowexxx: "Please stay tuned my dear readers The Swan Princess play will be aired after the commercial. The story and characters are used for non-commercial uses; Pokémon Special characters are property of Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto and The Theater of parody series is an idea of Republic Empire. No person or Pokémon has been hurt or killed during the shooting…"

Gold: "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Dreamingflower: "Not psychically at least. We'll be back after the commercials!"

* * *

Well that was fun to write, I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, since I want to check the grammar and spelling for one last time and because I want you guys to keep wondering how the play will be. Yup I am evil!

I hope Republic Empire likes it, I tried my best to make it funny and thank you for giving me the honor to continue the story.

R&R please and till next time!


	2. The Swan Princess Part 1

Okay, I finished the grammar check sooner than expected, but oww well, better for the readers. XD I decided to split this chapter in 2 because of the length. So instead of 1 chapter of 60 pages you get 2 chapters of at least 30 pages weeee! Anyway enjoy, I've really done my best with this one.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write it, refer back to the previous chapter please.

BTW: For the people who are too lazy to read it because of the length; try to think how I felt when writing this! I'm even nice enough to split the chapter so you won't get a bigger WTF?! moment. I still can't believe that I pull this all from my head. I must have been on caffeine or something and I'm really restless after one single cup of coffee, I wouldn't like to see it either. For me it's embarrassing. Anyway enjoy your messed up story.

* * *

**The Swan Princess part 1**

Long ago in a far country lived a King named William Pearl or just Pearl and his super young unnamed queen, who probably only married him because of his status or because of an arrangement marriage. Anyway, the King was getting old and he had no successor. … Old is maybe a bad word using, since he still looks like a blond teen, who's wearing a gray wig. But that's because he's an old man stuck in a teen's body, from the outside it looked like he wasn't getting older, but in the inside he was. Ah maybe that explains how he was able to marry such a young woman.

Okay back to the relevant comment. The kings prayers were finally heard when he received the message that his wife died while giving birth to a lovely daughter. For a second he thought that his now dead wife was cheating on him, because his daughter had brown hair and clear light-blue eyes, which is almost the opposite of his blonde/ gray wig hair and his pearl-orange eyes. He shrugged it off in the end, concluding that she takes after her mother. He decided to call her Odette White.

On the day the young princes was introduced to the other royalties of the land, his best friend Queen Uberta Platinum or just Platinum, who was blessed with eternal youth, beauty and her strange turtle fetish, together with her son Derek Black.

"Hey wait! Why am I supposed to be old from the inside and forced to wear some ugly gray wig, while Platinum stays young and pretty?!" Pearl protested.

"Because I was born rich and beautiful, while you were born poor with mediocre looks." Platinum answered.

Pearl gritted his teeth. "You little…!"

*Cough cough* Back to the story. Everyone called the prince Black, because they thought he should blacken his mind, since he had trouble with standing still and had the habit of making people deaf by yelling his dreams in their ears. So when Black gave the little princess her gift, the king and the prince's mother had the sick idea of shipping a baby girl with a toddler and so their crazy matchmaking started after the young princess was old enough to understand the concept of talking, walking and the use of a toilet.

Every summer King Pearl and his daughter would visit Queen Platinum and Black in the hope that the two children would fall in love. The kids were able to get along and play happily together… sort off. If having a boy dressed in skirts and dresses with make-up with a mortified expression on his face, while the girl does his hair is called happily playing together.

So after years and years of being forced to play with each other, both of them finally started to complain.

"Daddy, can't we stay at home this summer?" The now 16-year old Princess begged.

"We can't, Queen Platinum and her son are expecting us, and it would be rude if we didn't come." The king countered.

"But Black is boring! Last couple of times he keeps locking himself up in the library with his stupid friend! He also destroyed the sketches of the dresses I was designing, he waked me up every morning with his stupid speeches and he's childish! It's a surprise I haven't turned deaf yet."

"Don't be so mean; Prince Black is a very nice and smart boy."

"You only say that because you want me to hook up with him." White mumbled in annoyance.

Pearl was shocked that his daughter found out about the plan so quickly. He composed himself and turned to his daughter. "What are you talking about? We're just visiting good family friends. I'll tell you what; if you behave this summer I won't force you to come with me anymore."

White beamed in delight. "Thank you daddy I love you!"

Pearl smiled and hugged his daughter. "No sweat my daughter, they can visit us instead."

White frowned. "Stupid old nut." She mumbled softly.

As Pearl had his troubles convincing his adolescent daughter, Platinum had also her troubles with her son, who's even worse than White.

"No way in hell, I'm not going to spent more time with that tramp!" Black yelled, while focusing his attention on the book he was reading.

Platinum did her best to be patient, but sadly it slowly started to run out. "Black my dear, King Pearl and his daughter are good friend of us, we should show them hospitality." She tried to smile innocently, but it was getting harder and harder for her to be nice.

"YOUR friends not mine! I'm sick of being force to wear stupid dresses, having makeup on my face and listen to any more of her nagging! Besides she's ugly."

And that was the only thing needed to make the Queen snap. She grabbed her son by his collar and glared fiercely at him. "Listen you ungrateful brat! Don't forget that I am your mother and you're still a kid, if you still dare to behave like that in front of King Pearl and Princess White I'll promise you that it would be the last time you'll see the daylight and I'll send you to live with them instead. Got it?!"

Black's face went pale and flinched. No one dared to anger the queen and Black should have known that, but he always tends to forget things that have nothing to do with his dreams. He backed off and nodded slowly to his mother, who smiled in satisfaction. "Don't worry honey, I won't ask them over for the next year."

Black sighed in relief. "Thanks mother. You're the best."

Platinum smiled again and took out a fan. "No problem dear. We'll go visit them instead." She said while laughing.

Black felt his vein popping. "You lying old hag."

"What was that?" Platinum asked innocently.

Black sweat dropped. "Nothing mother." He answered before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

So White and her father finally arrived at Platinum's castle. Pearl was whistling happily, while White dragged herself to follow him.

"Can't we go home please?" The princess begged for one last time.

Pearl answered his daughter with only shaking his head. "You know we can't do that."

"Then can you ask Dreamingflower-san to change the script? I don't wanna act mean to Black."

"If I could I would have asked her to not make me old." Pearl sighed.

"What's to complain about?!" Sapphire complained. "At least you have more screen time than me! I have only like; what, 5 Lines before getting killed?!"

"You at least get to die young. I'm supposed to be an old man who's stuck in a teenage-body!"

"What's bad about that?! Millions of old people would die to look young forever!"

"You know, she does have a point." White commented. "Look, there's the gate."

"King William Pearl and Princess Odette White have arrived!" Emerald announced after he blew on a trumpet.

"Thank you very much Emerald." Platinum said. "And welcome King Pearl and Princess White. I hope you had a nice journey."

"I think I like the journey more than the days I'm forced to spend here." White mumbled.

"Jeez, don't joke around. Now hurry and get dressed. I have organized a party to celebrate your arrival. There's going to be food and drinks."

"Did you say food?" Sapphire asked excitedly. "Do you have chicken? What about drink? Is there beer or something sweet?"

"Cocktail?" Platinum suggested.

"AWESOME!" Sapphire yelled and ran immediately into the castle while leaving the others with an astonished look behind.

Platinum coughed in order to break the silence. "Now shall we? Crystal has made preparation for this day and she hates it when people arrive late."

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like this costume is choking me." Black complained while he was standing in front of the mirror. "It looks like one of those costumes you see in video games Why am I supposed to dress like this? It's not like I want to seduce her, thousand girls like me for who I am."

"Or because of your status and looks?" His childhood friend Bromley Hugh/ Hue/ Hyū mumbled softly. "Your mother decided the theme for this party and that's why you're dressed like this." He answers.

Black looked puzzled at his friend, who was in a slightly similar costume as he was. "What may the theme be?"

"Final Fantasy."

Black face palmed. "… Of course…"

And before they knew it, time flew by and it was already time for the party. White got dragged by her dad, into the party hall, while Black was tied up by his best friend and carried by him, Lady Crystal Rogers and the queen until they reached the party and untied him.

"Is this what they mean with best friends have to stand up for each other?" The young prince mumbled to himself. He stood up, removed the dust from his clothes and turned around. His mouth fell open; White stood at the opposite of the room, with her back against him. Despite that he could still notice the changes that puberty did to her and he had to admit that it did a good job; the way her beautiful white dress fell around her slender looking body, her curves, and the hair. He wanted to say something to her, approach her, but when she turned around he froze.

* * *

White puffed her cheeks. "This is sabotage; it's a complot against me!" She mumbled to herself. In the end she turned around feeling defeated and she froze the moment her eyes fell on Black. 'Oh my god he became hot!' White thought to herself. 'His face is handsome, those abs, that nice body. Huh wait, am I really thinking that? Get yourself together White; you shouldn't give in to a pretty face!' The young princess mentally slapped herself.

She noticed Black approaching her, looking slightly nervous. "Eh, may I have this dance, oh fair maiden?"

White frowned. "Only, if you drop the sad and pathetic pickup lines. It sounds too clammy and you know that Dreamingflower-san and I along with a lot of other girls hate clammy."

Black gulped. "Yes President, I mean princess."

He took her hand and they started to swirl around the room entering their own fantasies. White was daydreaming about going on a romantic date, while Black's hormones took over his brain and gave him lewd fantasies that involved him playing with her bra.

Black sweat dropped. "Please don't take me for a pervert; I'm not Gold-sempai." He half cried.

Meanwhile King Pearl, Queen Platinum and the other guest entered the room quietly while they silently wanted the young pair dancing around, all but Sapphire, who glued herself to the table and stuffed herself full with food and the cocktail and martini's that were promised to her. Crystal started to conduct the orchestra that Platinum had prepared, with Yellow; a great musician and a good friend of the Queen and Lady Crystal Rogers. Chamberlain Emerald was just looking around with a bored expression on his face. "Maybe I should also go to the food, before Sapphire devours everything and it's not like I'm allow to get drunk every day." He mumbled, while he made his way to the said girl, who was still stuffing herself full.

"I knew it, once a cave girl always a cave girl!" Ruby suddenly complained. "She's even eating like a barbarian!"

Sapphire glared and threw a glass at the boy. "Shut yer damn mouth! You're not even supposed to appear yet, ya ugly frog!"

*Cough cough* Let's move on to the story and if any of you interrupts the show again you'll appear on stage in your underwear! Anyway after Black and White finished dancing, the prince went on his knees, looking lovely at White. "Princess Odette White, do you want to marry me?"

"No." White immediately answered with an indifferent face.

The whole room was in shock. "WHAAAT?!" King Pearl almost yelled, while Platinum fainted. Crystal let go of the baton she was holding, while Sapphire and Emerald dropped their plated in surprise.

"No? Why?" Black asked astonished.

"Well 2 reasons; first you only care for my body, if that wasn't the case you would have taken a liking to me earlier and second, because the script says so." White says, while she took out the booklet for her lines. "Ehh I mean, what is it you like about me?"

Black thought about it for a moment. "Well, you're smart, you're good in managing a company, you're determinate and you're there when I need you, you're pretty and nice…"

"Black, wrong lines!" White hissed.

"Oops." Black took out his text and started to re-read them, while I am face paling, because the idiot didn't took the trouble to memorize his lines while rehearsing. Next time he'll be the anchorman…

"Ah, because you're pretty…" Black said with a goofy smile on his face.

The brunette frowned. "And?"

"Pretty."

"That's not what I mean you bonehead!"

"Sexy?"

"NO!"

"I love your ass?"

White glared at the prince.

"I like your curves?"

The princess sighed in defeat. " Daddy we're leaving and Sapphire bring me some of that chicken and salad; I didn't have any time for lunch." She said while making her way to the exit.

Sapphire nodded excitedly and took almost the whole buffet with her. "They also have shrimps and lobsters!"

"WAIT! Can I at least get a kiss?" The prince asked innocently.

Princess White stared at the prince as if he had grown a second head. "Are you insane?"

"Why not, the guy got one in the movie and then I'd be the first dexowner who kissed a girl and you'll be the first who got kissed by a guy! It's a win-win!"

"You sound pathetic you know that? Girls don't care about how soon they get their first kiss or when they had their first time. What we care about is that we're together with the person we love the most!" She turned around and stomped off angrily.

"That's not true! There are many sluts who'd do everything to get into the pants of a guy, especially if he's famous and good looking!" Black yelled back. Too bad for him, she already left the room.

Pearl lost his enthusiasm after his daughter plainly dumped the prince. He excused himself and dragged himself out of the room. Queen Platinum, Prince Black, Lady Crystal, chamberlain Emerald and Yellow started at the door speechless.

"So the engagement is off?" Yellow asked innocently.

Queen Platinum took a deep breath; she turned around and slapped her son. "How could you be such an idiot; you like her curves?! What girl would feel flattered when a guy says they're only after their body?!" Platinum yelled look furious at her son.

"Don't blame it on me, the hormones were talking." Black defended himself, while hiding behind Crystal.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard of my life!" Platinum groaned. "Arghh! I can't believe all those years of preparation have been for naught and all those flirting lesson, WASTED MONEY!"

"Dude, what normal person pays for flirting lessons for their kids?" Black sighed. "It's an art we have to learn ourselves."

"Platinum glared at her son. "What did you say?"

The young prince gulped. "Uhhh, what a nice weather, isn't it?"

The Queen sighed hopelessly. "I'm going to bid our guests farewell." She mumbled sadly.

"And I'm going to call the people of the world book of records!" Emerald exclaimed.

Everyone gave him a strange look. "What?" The chamberlain asked. "I'm sure no one had ever stayed so short when visiting someone, also the Princess dumped the Prince quite fast. It's something to be impressed for."

"Don't you mean humiliated." Black snorted. "I'm going to my room."

The young prince was about to turn around when his mother suddenly grabbed his collar. "Oh no you don't, after that humiliation you gave me, you can at least fix you image a bit by sending them off like a gentleman. Maybe you'll score some point with Princess White."

"You still haven't given up?" Black complained.

Platinum smirked." Of course not; once I've set my mind something I won't give up until I get what I want. Good thing King Pearl is even more determinate than me. We'll pay them a visit next summer."

Black felt his energy getting drained slowly as his mother dragged him out of the room.

"I kinda pity him." Hugh said, while taking a sip from his martini.

Crystal kept quiet and face palmed. Without further ado, the small group went after the queen and the prince.

* * *

"I'm so sorry things didn't go as planned." Platinum apologized as the king and his daughter walked into their carriage.

"It's alright." King Pearl reassured. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Yes of course, I'll go visit you at your funeral." Platinum smiled.

"… Please don't remind me about that." The king frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't oh and don't forget to change your will. You have to give me custody over your daughter after you're killed."

"What?! I'm going to die the next scene, I don't have time to call my lawyer and ask him to change my will!"

The queen puffed her cheeks. "That's your loss then. Lady Crystal?"

"Yes your majesty?" Lady Crystal answered as she bowed to her queen.

"I want you to take a tour downtown and visit every pet shop, get me a beautiful green turtle!"

"Excuse me?" Crystal asked puzzled.

"You heard me; I want a beautiful green turtle. I don't care what kind turtle it is, may it be a Squirtle or a Turtwig as long as it's a rare one!"

"I-if you say so…"

Platinum nodded and turned her face to Princess White. "I apologize in behalf of my son. He can be quite stupid sometimes. I think he got that from his father, he wasn't the brightest either. You know that you're always welcome in our castle."

"… Thanks…" White answered with little enthusiasm. She turned quickly to her father. "Daddy, can we go now?"

"Yeah yeah." The king answered with a bored expression on his face.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your horses instead of a carriage?" Sapphire pointed out.

"What's the point of using them, if they'll disappear and get replaced by a carriage off-screen for no reason? Seriously I wonder if the producers were drunk when they made this movie. So many things don't make sense."

"You have a point, but our manga makes no sense either."

"I stand corrected." The king sighed and waved his hand to announce their departing.

Prince Black; who was still down from the rejection and the fact that he didn't get his first kiss, was nudged hard in his guts by his mother who looked stern at him. The prince sighed and raised his hands. "GOODBYE PRINCESS WHITE AND KING PEARL, I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE TRIP! Also; I PROMISE THAT I WOULD DO MY BEST NEXT TIME! YOU'LL BE SURPRISED THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME! I PROMISE!"

King Pearl, White and Sapphire clutched their ears. "Gosh what's wrong with that guy? Does he want to make us deaf? I swear if he screams like that one more time, I'll rip his ears out and stuff them in his mouth!" Sapphire threatened. "Annoying brat!"

"I can't believe you dumped him." The king complained. "He's a good kid and smart. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Daddy… did you married my mother, just because she was young and pretty?" The princess asked while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The king sweat dropped. "How did you get that idea?"

"Because you're freaking old and most old people only marry young girls, because of their looks."

"Have you looked at me?! I'm an old man stuck in a teenage-body! Try to imagine me together with an old hag, who looks as if she can be my grandmother!"

"No need, I can't see you together with any women at all. It's gross, especially since you wake up every morning with backache!"

Sapphire sighed. "It's not that bad, in the original movie the king was stuck in his old nut appearance and even after 20 years he still looked the same." She mumbled softly.

The two kept bickering, until the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's happening? Why have we stopped?" The king asked confused. He got out of the carriage and bumped immediately into Sapphire. "Sapphire what are you doing?" He looked on his side and saw a boy with red hair that reached his shoulder and cold silver eyes staring at them.

Sapphire gulped. "Well I'm outta here." She was about to run when Pearl grabbed her wrist.

"What? What do you mean you're going to abandon us?"

"Well duh, the evil wizard Silver Rotbart has appeared, he's going to kill us. Since no one except for Princess White is going to survive, I won't spend my time trying to protect someone, who's going to get killed anyway, besides I hardly had any screen time and I refuse to see sissy with more screen time than me! So bye-bye!"

She tore her hand out of the king's grip and ran away as fast as she could. The king looked astonished at the knight. "You traitor! Coward!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Queen platinum for help!" The knight yelled gleefully back.

"What's the point of trust, if everyone betrays you to save their own ass?" Pearl mumbled hopelessly.

"Daddy?" White asked worried. "What's happening?"

"We're going to die." Pearl sighed in defeat. He looked at a sword that Sapphire dropped, before running away and picked it up. "Well if I'm going to die, I'll better do it in style, like those guys from Final Fantasy. Besides, I'm still dressed for it." He readied his sword and charged at the wizard. "White run as fast and far as you can! You can fall in this evil man's hands! FOR SPARTAAAA!"

* * *

Black and Hugh looked surprised at the wet Sapphire who stood in front of the door grinning at them.

"Aren't you supposed to be like… injured and almost dying?" Hue asked the girl suspiciously. "… Wait why is Dreamingflower changing my name every second?"

Sapphire snickered. "I decided to beat fate and the script. I won't lose to sissy boy in terms of screen time!" She announced while balding her fist and throw it in the air.

"… You have issues."  
Black sighed. He got up and dragged Sapphire away. "Okay, show me the place where you ditched them." He asked with little enthusiasm.

"Okey Dokey!" Sapphire chirped.

They quickly arrived at the crime scene. The carriage was lying somewhere between the bushes and King Pearl was impaled against a rock, bleeding to death.

"Wow, he really put up a show." Black commented. "I have to give him some credit, he's my senior for a reason."

"Yeah, but I am cooler." Sapphire said proudly.

"If you call ditching your allies cool." Hugh whispered to his friend. Black grinned softly, but Sapphire still heard them and gave the two boys a fierce glare.

"Wait he's bleeding?!" The prince gasped. "How is that possible? The movie didn't show any bleeding injured characters, only the king who died from a heart attack!"

"You sure it was a heart attack?" Hue asked his friend.

The prince raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, he didn't have any injuries, he's old most old guys die because of an heart attack, seeing that monster must have caused the heart attack."

"I guess that makes more sense, than the censor theory."

"Hey hello?! Dying king here!" Pearl called in annoyance.

Black and the others approached Kind Pearl who was grinning half heartedly. "At least I died in a cool way. My daughter would be proud."

"Dude I think she'd feel more ashamed. Old man tries to act cool and young? That's kinda pathetic." Sapphire said.

"At least I died looking young and not like an old scrambled… granny."

"How inspiring." Hyū sighed. "… STOP CHANGING MY NAME EVERY TIME!"

"Oh shut up! Show some respect to your sempais! Who cares if your name gets switched from English to Japanese!" Pearl glared. He turned to Black and took his hand. "Here's the deal, a big ugly monster kidnapped your fiancé and if you don't use your brain you'll never find her. By the way, here's the pendant you gave her like 15 years ago."

Pearl handed over the pendant and sighed in satisfaction. "Okay now I can die in peace and get over this humiliation. Good look with the rest of the plot." He waved and died a quick and painful dead.

Black looked at the pendant. "Yuck there's old man's blood on it. Now I need to clean it and call my mother to organize the funeral. That would be another long speech of her bashing whatever innocent soul she can bash."

He got up and returned to the castle with the others.

* * *

A few months later…

Now we skip to the part where Princess Odette White is being held by Silver Rotbart and his fugly old slave; a small old and of course ugly looking woman, Yup she's even smaller than Emerald and with golden eyes and old dried gray hair tied up in a grandma bun. Her name was Bridget Gold.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Emerald mused.

Not the point here, now back to the fugly old slave Bridget Gold.

"…"

*Cough cough" I said; back to the fugly old slave Bridget Gold…

"Just get on stage idiot!" Silver said and he pushed his friend on the stage.

"No way! Why am I the only one who gets this ugly costume and a woman's name as first name?! Super serious gal was allowed to use her role as a last name, why can't I?" Gold yelled while stomping angrily.

I feel like face palming now. That's because she isn't playing some ugly old hag and you are, now get back to feeding the birds!

Gold grumbled in annoyance and starts to feed the supposed to be lonely Swanna that was gloomy swimming around in the lake, while Silver was staring at it awkwardly. "So I have to act as the pervert who wants to marry the princess who's actually too young for my supposed taste…" He coughed. "I mean, Princess White please marry me for no apparent reason, even though I'm the one who murdered your father and cursed you to change into an animal every morning till twilight.

"I hate this Swanna headdress, it's so uncomfortable." White mumbled softly. "Hey, how can I talk to you if I'm a swan?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Oh moon I offer thou this fugly old hag as a sacrifice, so please turn this woman back into human when the moonlight reached this lake!" Silver yelled, while taking out a knife from his pockets and raised his hands into the air.

"What the fuck?!" Gold screamed. "This isn't supposed to be gore! And what do you mean with sacrifice? I refuse to be an old hag!"

"Okay, eternal virgin then." Silver smirked sadistically.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

While Gold and Silver were bickering, water started to surround swan White and she turned back into her pretty self. Not that the swan wasn't pretty, but for people to support that sort bestiality is super sick. "So far for the virgin sacrifice." The princess mumbled.

So White sat down and watched the two in amusement. She took out a film camera and some popcorn. "Man I can't wait till I upload this on Facebook, YouTube or Nico Nico Douga."

Silver and Gold noticed the camera and they threw themselves at the young brunette. "Put that thing away!" They yelled in synchrony.

White pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"You know what will be fun, if you finally accept my marriage proposal."

The princess frowned. "No way, I'd prefer that horny prince Black then. Why don't you just kill me and take daddy's country by force? Like every other boring stereotype villain."

"Can't, it seems like that tricky Queen Uberta Platinum tricked your dad into leaving the kingdom in her hands if both of you die."

"Then why don't you kill me and marry her?"

"Are you insane?! She's like a parasite that sucks your life away! You know she can't be controlled, even when her husband was alive she was the one ruling the country!"

"But she's closer to your age. I hate lolicons; I've had already a hard time getting over the pedobear trauma." White shuddered at the thoughts of her past.

Silver sighed in defeat and turned around. "Well then enjoy your night." He came to a halt and turned to Gold. "Fug face, get your ass here." He called, while trying to hold his laughter.

"Stop with embarrassing me! How would you like it if I called you that?" He yelled while stomping his way towards his/ her master.

Silver smirked. "I don't know; I never had to play your part."

Gold started to throw swear words at the guy until they left. White sighed n relief. Thank got they're gone. They may be funny to watch, but they're boring to talk to. The blue-eyed girl turned to the bushes and whistled. "Okay guys coast is clear!"

Out of the bushed appeared a frog, a Politoed to be exact. He had ruby-colored eyes and a sullen face. His name was Jean-bob Ruby; a frog that was obsessed with beauty. Behind him appeared a shiny Turtwig, with diamond-colored eyes. He was known as Speed Diamond aka Dia, he loves to eat

"Hello Princess White." Dia greeted, while bowing politely.

"Thank god you guys are here or I'd died of boredom. White pouted.

"Why would you, there's no reason for you to be. At least you look beautiful day and night!" Ruby complained. "They made me an ugly frog! No no no no-no!"

"You prefer to be the fugly hag then?" White asked.

Ruby flinched and shook his head. "Now that I think about it, a frog isn't that bad."

"Good." White smiled. "Now fetch me these flowers!"

"What?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I want those flowers." White pointed at some beautiful white flowers that were growing across the lake near the tower. They were pretty and a normal person or frog wouldn't mind to get them, if it wasn't for the two hot Feraligatr-men that were swimming there.

"I want to go home." Green complained.

Red sweat dropped and tried to distract his friend. "Come on Green, or roles aren't so bad. We don't need to memorize any lines."

"Even if you had lines, you wouldn't remember them at all." Green commented with a bored expression on his face.

Red sighed and decided to ignore that last remark.

Ruby stared at the flowers, feeling very scared and of course he was shaking like mad. "No way, go get them yourself!"

"I'm a lady; it would be an embarrassment if I fought those animals just for some flowers."

"So? That's still no reason for me to get them."

"Don't you want to be turned into a handsome prince?"

"What idiot believes in those fairytales, besides isn't it the true loves kiss rule that breaks spells?"

"We're both bewitched then, I'll pretend you're Black and you'll pretend I am Sapphire."

The frog started to gag. "Why would I want to kiss a cave girl? I'd prefer Diamond then."

"Sorry I don't swing that way." Diamond answered plainly.

"JUST GET ME THOSE FLOWERS!" The brunette yelled.

"B-but the crocs..." The green frog protested.

"I don't think you need to worry." White reassured. "One of them looks lazy and bored, also Feraligatrs don't eat frogs, and you taste terrible."

"But what if they fall for my charms?"

Green's vein popped and Red glared at the frog.

White face palmed. "Don't worry Ruby; I don't think these guys are gay… are you…?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Then go." Dia said, while pushing his friend into the lake.

Ruby screamed before falling in the water. Red and Green stared as the frog ridiculed himself. "You know." Green started. "Normally I wouldn't care what any of those idiots would do, but he's getting on my nerves."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Red asked while shooting a worried glance at Ruby, who was still freaking out.

"What are you saying you're falling for his 'charms?" Green asked teasingly.

"… I don't swing that way." In the end Red sighed in defeat. "Fine I guess we can have a little fun with him."

"I can't believe he actually threw me in the water!" Ruby complained, while looking for a place to get out. "That's very low, well educated people and good friends should never do such things, blah blah blah."

Ruby was too busy with complaining and wasn't able to notice the two shadows behind him on time. He turned around and saw bloodshot red eyes and dangerous green eyes lurking at him.

Ruby let a loud scream and tried to run or swim away from the two predators as fast as he could, while his friends were playing chess and completely obvious to the danger their friend was in.

"Checkmate." Diamond announced while trapping Princess White's king.

"You're sharper than you look." White smiled. "Let's go for another round."

"Okay, hey princess, aren't you supposed to sing now?"

White puffed her cheeks. "Eww no way, that's so gay, besides, Black would completely humiliate himself by singing at the castle entrance on his own. Before we know it the newspapers say that Black's a faggot and his mother will rub it in his face."

"You got a point; let's play the song on your iPhone then."

White nodded and turned on the music. The two friends were about to start their next round, when suddenly something yellow fell out the sky right on top of their chessboard.

"Hey what gives…?" White wanted to complain, until she took a better look at the creature. It was a blue-eyed mini Moltres with an arrow through her or its wing.

"Call me a she, please!" Blue commented.

White gasped. "Oh my..."

"I know how you feel." Diamond agreed.

"It's so tiny!"

"And it's a wounded legendary that isn't even bleeding you know! None of that makes sense!"

"Stop staring at your chessboard and save me!" Ruby complained while still running away from Red and Green.

"I think we need to remove that arrow from her wing." White said with determination.

"Oh really?" Blue asked with sarcasm written all over her face. "You must be a genius; I couldn't have figured it out on my own. Now get that damn thing out of my beautiful body."

"Okay, but let me look for some bandage." White looked up from the bird to Ruby, who was still in 'battle' with the Feraligatrs. "Hey sempai, has any of you got some bandages?!"

Red and Green stopped with chasing the ugly frog. "We're not your sempais at the moment! We're your crocodiles!" Green yelled back.

"Oww okay!" White exclaimed happy, while skipping her way towards the crocodiles.

"Wait, did I say her crocodiles?!" Green asked his best friend shocked after realizing what he said.

"Yup you did." Red confirmed while nodding.

Green groaned in annoyance and started to hit his head hard against the rocks. "Ouch!" He looked up and clutched his head. He looked surprise when he saw the blood on his hand. "Wait? Are these real rocks?!"

Well of course they are; the play needs to be as lively as possible. To give our public the best entertainment possible, we provide everything 100% natural to present the most realistic play ever! So make sure not to fall from any high places or get injured, and we won't cover for the hospital bills.

"What?! What's with the crappy service?" Green complained.

"It's not that bad." White protested. "Now please let me get something to bandage the bird." Without a warning White took off Green's shirt and walked back to the bird. A half-naked Green watched speechless at the action of his junior, while she tended the Moltres. Thousands of Green fangirls and boys started to scream.

"I hate my life." Green muttered darkly.

Back to Princess White, she removed the arrow and wrapped the T-shirt around the bird's wing. "Are you feeling better now?"

The bird immediately jumped up. "I'm so going to keep this shirt." She said and hugged Princess White. "Thank you very much, now let me introduce myself; I'm Blue Puffin, Blue is just fine and by showing my gratitude I will stick with you until the end of the play."

"Yaay, finally another female to hang out with!" White cheered while clashing her hands together. "I am Princess Odette White; this is Speed Diamond and that there…" She pointed at the frog, which was finally climbing out of the lake exhausted. "That's Jean-bob Ruby. By the way, how did you get injured?"

"Well it's quite a long story…" Blue explained.

* * *

A few hours ago at Queen Platinum's garden; Prince Black and his friend Hugh, were sitting at a table surrounded by books. "You know, screw this! Call me whatever you want, I don't care anymore!" He yelled in defeat. He rested his face on the table and took a few breaths, and then he tilted his head and glanced at his friend. "And did you find something?" Hue asked his friend, while looking up from his book.

"No, and I don't know why? It all sounds so easy, why can't we figure out what the beast is?" Black groaned while scratching his head.

"Dude, maybe it's a vampire?"

The prince looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head. "Seriously?"

"Okay okay, a werewolf then? Kitsune?" He sweat dropped.

"Ah, maybe that's it?" Black looked around the books and took one that said; Yokai and other supernatural creatures. "The princess is female isn't she?" Black asked his friend enthusiastically.

The blue-haired girl frowned. "What else should she be? A dragon?"

"I know the perpetrator!" Black said, while searching through to book to find the right page. "Here! It's an incubus!"

Hyū looked confused at the picture. "My dear friend, if there was an incubus active more girls would have been kidnapped already." He said while resting his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Maybe he only wants princesses?"

"Then news would have spread that princess from other countries have disappeared."

"Maybe she's the only princess left? And the other royal families have only sons?"

Hugh face palmed. "I don't think it's a succubus, someone was able to spirit her away."

Black took a look at the book again. "An oni? Yukionna? Kappa?"

"Oni eats children. Yukionna prey on men and Kappa only appears in lakes or pounds and there aren't any lakes near the crime scene."

"Damn, maybe it's a shape shifting serial killer."

"If the perpetrator was a serial killer, wouldn't he have killed the princess on the spot, like he did with the king?"

"You're right, let's quit this. This play is making me feel dumber and dumber by the minute. It must be something that looks normally innocent, but becomes dangerous when you drop down your guard, like the evil queen from Snow White."

"… So what shall we do then?"

Black smirked and walked over to a basket that was lying next to the entrance. He took out two bows and threw one at his friend, who caught it with ease. "Let's do some bow training."

Hue turned slightly pale. "Hey you did practice a bit before the play right?"

"Of course." Black smiled innocently. "I memorized almost every line and I played a bit of Link's crossbow training."

"… He's going to kill me."

"Hey Lady Crystal!" Black called the young woman. "Could you set up the stage for us? We want to practice a bit."

Crystal sweat dropped. "Of course… let me get some people."

Crystal returned with two blindfolds and two basket filled with arrows and followed by Yellow and Sapphire, who were wearing animal cosplay costumes. Yellow had a bunny suit and Sapphire a tiger costume. Yellow and Sapphire fanboys were whistling, drool yelling and taking pictures. "This is so embarrassing." Yellow commented timidly.

Sapphire grunted. "This isn't supposed to be a circus or a strip club, besides this wasn't mentioned in my script!"

You decided to go against fate and now you'll be paying for it!

Queen Platinum, who had been taking her afternoon tea and had been listening to their conversations, was observing from afar curiously.

Crys handed over the basket to the boys. "Okay the rules are simple. You get to score point by hitting the targets within 10 minutes. The person with the most points wins." She explained.

"Ehh." Black and Hue stared at the girl. "But there are only two volunteers."

Crys frowned. "Couldn't find any other personal most of the servants have a day off; the maids have a day off, the butlers are tending the Queen's wishes and we can't ask the chef because he has to take care of lunch and the Queen's tea time."

The prince and his friend stared suspiciously at the girl. "Fine!" She said. "I'll look for more; I guess some other musicians are walking around freely." Crystal left and quickly came back with Wally, Bianca and Cheren, all dressed in animal costumes. Bianca was dressed as a Fox, Cheren as an elephant and Wally as a Lion "Here, happy now?" Crystal asked.

"… Is this some fanservice circus or something?" Black asked.

"Don't blame me! It's written in the script!" Crystal hollered.

"Please tell me this nightmare will be over soon." Cheren begged.

"We'd be lucky if we don't find any pictures of us on the internet." Wally sighed.

"What if my dad is watching this?!" Bianca asked while becoming more panicked by the minute.

"Take it easy guys, the sooner we start the sooner where done with this." Crystal reassured them. "Also the arrows are harmless; I've replaced the points with cotton wool drenched in paint. Each animal has a different score; the elephant gives 1 point, the lion gives 5 points, the fox 20 points, the tiger 50 and the bunny 100." She said while blindfolding Black and Hue.

Yellow flinched. She feared to become the main target of the two so she hid behind Sapphire.

"I'm so demanding a meat buffet after this is over." Sapphire mumbled.

"Ready?!" Crystal asked while pulling a gun in the air. Black and Hugh readied their bows. "Set?"

"I hope there won't fall any victims." Hue mumbled softly.

"Go!" Lady Crystal pulled the blindfolds of the boy's faces and shot. The sound of the gun was loud enough for everyone in the garden to hear. Sapphire, who has a very good hearing, was taken by surprised of the loud sound. She groaned and clutched her ears in pain. "Oops, sorry." Lady Crystal apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"Ya'd better! I expect a very big meat buffet!" She yelled back before disappearing behind the trees.

Black and Hugh stared confused at Sapphire, before the remembered what they were supposed to do. Both boys took off in opposite the directions and shot at everything they saw moving.

"This feels like some slaughter field." Wally mumbled. He tried his best to stay away from the boy's view, despite his breathing problems.

Crystal watched silently as sounds of people and arrows filled the garden. "Well I have to say they're pretty good." When the 10 minutes were up she blew on the whistle. Yellow and the others assembled in front of the crystal-eyed girl. All looked exhausted except for Sapphire, who was nibbling on a banana.

Crys frowned at the girl. "I'm not even going to ask."

Sapphire just shrugged and continued to eat her banana.

"Okay let's count the scores!" The buelette announced. She walked over to Cheren and inspected accurately. He was covered in the orange and blue paint. "Wow you guys are pretty good; 43 hits from Hugh and 19 from Prince Black." Then she went over to Wally, who was lying on the ground and panting heavily. "37 Hugh and 20 Black." Seems like Hugh is more talented that Black… I need to recheck the script later." She mumbled. "20 on both sides for hitting the fox and for the Tiger…" Crystal narrowed her eyes when she took a glance at Sapphire. She was still busy with eating gleefully and she hardly had any paint on her body. Crystal shook a questioned look at Prince Black and Hugh.

"Well she moves a lot and she mostly hides in the trees or other places that are difficult to reach. Once we have our guard down, she tackles us down and laughs at us." Black answered wile rubbing his sore head awkwardly.

Crystal sighed. "Well 1 shot from Hugh and 2 from Black, it's a miracle I guess he was able to hit her, due to his majesty's terrible aiming."

Black puffed his cheek in annoyance, while Hugh and Sapphire giggled.

"Now let's see how many of you were able to hit the bunny." Lady Crystal turned to look at her senior, who surprisingly looked completely fine. The girl shot a blank look at the blonde, who just smiled innocently.

Black and Hugh started to play with their fingers. "Well you see, we could easily aim at her, but every time we did, it felt like we'd commit a crime. I don't want to wake up from nightmares where I've abused a cute innocent bunny." Black explained.

Lady Crystal sighed and shoots a look at the prince's friend who was nodding all the time. The crystal-eyed girl rubbed her forehead and sighed in defeat. "Could you please turn around Yellow?"

The petite blonde blinked in surprise and complied with her friend's request. Crys leaned in and inspected the woman closely. She grabbed the woman's long locks gently and pulled them aside showing an orange mark on her tushy. From behind they heard the queen laughing. "You can thank that hit to your lousy aiming."

The boys blushed, especially Black who felt embarrassed for being the one responsible for her now colorful rear. "Sorry sempai."

Yellow smiled timidly. "It's alright; you were just following the script, besides the others have been hit on worse places." The woman giggled softly.

Sapphire, Bianca, Wally and Cheren looked at each other with confused expressions that soon turned into embarrassment and shame. Sapphire and Bianca had a few marks on their female body parts, while Wally and Cheren had one on their little place.

Sapphire was red from anger and embarrassment, "I'm so going to kill you two! I'll promise ya! White will have to organize a funeral for you two punks and I'm still waiting for the meat buffet!" After that she stormed off angrily, looking for food to consume and something to release her anger on. Let's just hope she won't stumble across some forgetful off-stage frog.

Lady Crystal, also quite taken aback and feeling uncomfortable by what just happened coughed. "Okay time to sum the points. The end results are; Rogers Hugh: 678 points and Prince Derek Black: 719. Thanks to the accidental hit on Yellow the prince has won the game!"

"Cool, so that means I can hunt that monster now?" Black asked excitedly.

Platinum laughed. "Of course not my dear, you won because of luck. Don't think that you'll get the same luck when you fight the final boss. You need to do a harder test, one that will test your abilities on life and death situations..."

A few minutes later, Hyū was tied up against a tree with an apple on his head. He was trembling and sweating like mad. "If the arrow won't kill me, my heart attack will."

Crystal was sitting on a chair eating from the meat buffet, staring nervously at the two boys. "I hope that I won't get any guilt feelings if Black were to kill him accidently…. Maybe I should look for some tranquilizers."

The queen was still drinking her tea in peace as if nothing important was happening. Cheren, Bianca, Yellow, Sapphire and Wally sat near Crystal, all of them with the exception of Sapphire who was enjoying off her meat buffet to its fullest, were scared for their friend's life.

"W-what do we do if the arrow hits his body?" Bianca stammered.

"We'll just have to call an ambulance and take care of his funeral." Platinum answered calm.

Bianca sweat dropped. "Isn't that a bit heartless your majesty? The author wouldn't want that would she?"

Actually, what happened has happened and we can't change it. If he dies, then you'll have to take care of his funeral and I'll look for another best friend for Black.

"… You make it sound as if best friends are for sale." Wally mumbled.

*Nods* Look at that small shop in the corner of the room.

Hugh turned to the direction I was pointing at. "Best friends for sale. I'm screwed." Hue sighed hopelessly.

Black stood a few meters away from his friend, full of confidence and readying his bow. "Don't worry pal. This will be a piece of cake! I've done this a thousand times on the Wii." He aimed the arrow at his friend. Narrowing his eye and liking his upper lip. He let loose of the arrow, that shots straight at the nervous boy who was saying his prayers.

Hugh closed his eyes and opened them after hearing the sound of the arrow hitting something. To his shock, he was the arrow resting right next to him, his cheek started to bleed and the apple was still resting on his head. The poor guy sighed in relieve. He had no idea how long his nerves would keep up with this.

"Damn, I guess I had to aim a little higher." Black mumbled in disappoints. He steadied the arrow again.

Hue gulped. "This is really going to be my grave."

After a few nerve wrecking and life threatening failures Black finally hit the apple, which made everyone sign in relief, except for Hugh, who had fainted by then.

"See, I knew I could do this." Black chirped.

His mother only sighed and took a sip from her tea. "Why is it taking so long before they find my turtle?" she mumbled.

Yellow and the others stared with pale faces at the still tied up unconscious boy. A few arrows had pierced his body.

"Oh my god if we don't send him to a hospital soon, he'll die!" Wally yelled as he ran towards the injured boy.

"Oh don't worry." Black reassured him. "His intestines are unharmed, so he'll survive."

Crystal, Bianca, Cheren and Yellow ignored Black's comment and ran over towards the injured youth. "I called an ambulance! They'll arrive in 5 minutes in, while waiting we have to stop the bleeding!"

Crystal took of the scarf she was wearing and handed it over to Cheren. "Oh Arceus, this wasn't in the script!"

"WHAT?!" Platinum screamed while dropping her cup. She rushed over to the others. "Oww no, what do we do?"

Cheren frowned at Platinum. "You didn't know?"

"Of course not, in this scene my script was saying act like a selfish bitch in any way you want as long as it doesn't spoil the plot. It didn't said anything about what's part of the play or not!"

Sapphire stared at her script blankly. "Wow so the script kinda sucks, okay some parts were pretty cool and since I was supposed to be dead by now I can also act in whatever way I want as long as it doesn't spoil the plot so, wait Black was using real arrows?!"

Platinum coughed. "I quote; The play needs to be as lively as possible. To give our public the best entertainment possible, we provide everything 100% natural to present the most realistic play ever. That's what Dreamingflower-san said some scenes ago."

Yeah… well I didn't expect for Hugh to become the victim… let me take care of this one and onto the next scene.

* * *

"And that was it." Blue explained.

White, Ruby and Diamond stared at each other for a while and glanced back at the tiny bird.

"That doesn't explain anything, only how Princess White's fiancé seems to be an idiot, sucks at handling a bow and almost killed his best friend." Ruby retorted.

"Yes it did, because of his lousy shooting he pierce my wing, while I was enjoying the show." Blue complained while puffing her cheeks. "Anyway, now that you know that that idiot it looking for you, you can be relieved. You know what they say, idiots can't catch a cold nor can they die.

"I only heard about the first one." White whispered to Diamond who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, according to my sources you're cursed aren't ya?"

White nodded. "Yeah and it's kind of stupid since I never believed in those things. I mean curses aren't supposed to work when you don't believe in them, right?"

"Maybe it's the other way around with you sweetie."

"That's ridiculous, if that were the case then this place would turn into a pretty forest level in seconds!"

And just like the young princess said, flowers started to bloom. White got up and looked surprised at the surrounding. "Oh, no please, don't tell me…" White's flinched when the whole place turned into some forest courtyard. "Not sure if I should see this as awesome or terrible."

Silver head popped up behind the arch. "So what do you think?"

The brunette looked at him skeptically. "Where did you come from? I didn't even notice your approach."

The red-head snorted. "Duh, I'm a wizard I can use magic. Who else is responsible for this scenery?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? It only costs one little word."

"… No. there I said it, now break the spell. Keeping me here is just a waste of time anyway."

The wizard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well for a start, my father is dead and I am kidnapped, so my country has no ruler. Do you know what happens with a country that has no ruler? Chaos breaks out, all the power greedy humans will do everything they can to get the throne, which is empty now, so by the time I get back I won't be a princess anymore and what will the corrupted politic who took my father's throne do with Princess Odette White? 1. Rape me and kill me? 2. Rape me force me to marry him and rape me all his life? 3. Rape me and exile me? 3. Kill me? 4. Exile me? 5. Turn me into his sex slave? 6. A combination of the other options?

"What's with those ridiculous choices? And you have been missing for only a few months it takes more than a year till they'll choose a new leader."

"Who ruled the country in the meantime?"

"…Screw you."

"Great, can I go now?"

"No, okay time's up so, I'm off. Have a fun day with thinking things over." The wizard said, while taking a look at his watch.

White groaned in frustration and started to stomp on the ground angrily. She walked over to the lake, while water surrounded her again and transformed her into a swan.

Silver put a candy in his mouth and walked off nonchalantly.

Blue, who had been hiding with the others came out and whistled. "Compared to other curses, this one isn't that bad. I bet it's thanks to the curse that she can talk to us."

Diamond and Ruby nodded. "But I wouldn't be happy to live with such a curse."

* * *

"A party?" Black asked confused while he looked up from his book.

The prince and his friend Hue were still with their heads in the books, hoping to find a clue about Princess White's kidnapper.

His mother nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes, I've been bored ever since Princes White's disappearance. I thought it would be a great idea to organize a party to liven things up… Also it wouldn't hurt if you find yourself someone to spend you energy and virginity on." The queen whispered softly.

Crystal face palmed. "Geez, what's wrong with this mother and son duo." She mumbled to herself.

The prince; being as dense as he is; didn't heard any of those last comments. He lifted his left eyebrow in suspicion. "Don't tell me this is a so called party to find me a wife?"

The queen laughed. "Of course not dear, why would I want to have a party filled with slutty snakes who try to flatter you with tacky complement in the hope to get their hands on my crown?"

Hugh sighed. "Of course you wouldn't." He said, while hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm yeah you got a point mother." Black commented. "Besides, it's been since almost forever since I've been to a party."

"We had a party a few months ago, moron." Hue retorted.

"Good, the party is tomorrow night; make sure to come dressed in proper attire." The queen mentioned.

The prince dropped his book. "Tomorrow night?"

Queen Platinum turned to her son. "Is something wrong with tomorrow night?"

"Well yeah, Hugh and I were planning to hunt down the beast and save Princess White."

The queen frowned in annoyance and threw a video game at her son's face. "Here you go, go try to hunt your beast, thought I'll warn you, you can only have him as a party member."

"Mother, that's not the kind of beast I mean." He explained while rubbing his sore forehead.

"Come on, haven't you given up yet? She won't return, she's gone, death! You'll never see her again, besides didn't she reject you?"

The prince face became red of humiliation. "I said I haven't given up yet! I even practiced my pickup lines! Besides you haven't contributed any help!"

"It's obvious why. Keeping her captured won't gain the kidnapper anything."

"I'd gain more than killing her." Black countered. "I know about the deal you made with White's father."

"Good." The queen replied plainly. "Then you should know that she's not in danger." She turned around and made her way towards the door, when she rested her hand on the door knob she faced her son once again. "I expect you tomorrow night at the party and if you and Hugh don't arrive on time… Well I guess you know what will happen, so make sure to show up. I wish you luck on your hunt of the fat beast." She opened the door quietly and left, followed by Lady Crystal.

Black and Hyū started with pale faces at the door. "You know, I am still surprised that she isn't the main villain in this story." The prince's childhood friend commented.

"The movie calls it great beast… if it were fat catching it would have been a piece of cake." Black mumbled softly. The prince sighed and turned back to the book. "You're right, anyway back to our search. I think I found our culprit.

Hyū cocked his head. "You have."

The prince nodded prideful. "The culprit must be a shape shifter! It normally takes the appearance of something weak so we won't be noticed by anyone and when his prey's guard is low it attacks! It must be hiding somewhere in the forest, since the King and the others were attacked there."

"I guess that makes sense… but we can't get suspicious of every single living animal, killing every single one of them is too cruel and it takes too much time."

"How about we burn the forest down then?"

Hugh frowned at his childhood friend. "I don't want any conflict with PETA. They already messed with our franchise when we didn't do anything wrong."

Black grunted in disappointed "… Fine we'll burn their headquarters instead."

"Don't go off-topic."

"Okay okay, we'll scan the forest for a few hours and get back for the party."

Hue nodded in approval; the two boys returned the books to their places and prepared themselves for departure.

* * *

"Flowers."

"Excuse me your highness?" Yellow asked confused.

"I want flowers for decoration." The queen declared. "And I want a lively band. Classic music is fine, but it's not really I want for this party."

Yellow and Crystal exchanged looks and turned their attention back to their queen. "Is there anything else you want your majesty?" Lady Crystal asked.

"Now that you mention it, Emerald?"

Chamberlain Emerald looked up from his iPad. "What is it?"

"I want you to take care of the invitation. I can trust that you won't invite any slutty or bratty princess to my party. I don't want my castle to get infected by low lives."

Emerald managed to hold back a chuckle. "Sure… I can handle such a task easy. By the way, what's the theme of this party?"

Platinum rested her head on her hand and stared blankly at the mirror. "Nature… fantasy in nature."

The chamberlain gulped. "God don't tell me everyone has to show up naked."

"What kind of insane idiot would think that?!" The queen yelled. "Of course they have to wear costumes!"

"Elf costumes?"

"As long as it fits with the theme!"

Emerald sighed. "Man, I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of Links and Kokiri show up at the party."

"Oh and before I forget, make sure to mention that the guest need to come up with an original costume."

Yellow leaned into Crystal's ear. "I guess that will decrease the Links and Kokiri, right?"

"… Maybe."

"As for food, I want some fruit salads and other vegetables that are available in the forest. Yes, I want dinner to be made in the form of landscapes that match the theme. We can use meat as the mountains and ice-cream can be used for the colder landscapes."

The emerald-eyed boy nodded as he wrote everything down on a notepad. "If Diamond heard this he'd beg her to marry him." He mumbled softly. "Okay, we'll make sure the party will be a blast."

"Good, now Sapphire?!"

The brunette, who had been in the room the whole time looked up. "Yeah?"

"Make sure this party will be perfect. If someone tries to disturb the party get rid of him."

Sapphire nodded happily. "Man I love my role; free food, I don't have to stick to my script, I'm still alive and I get to rip someone apart!"

"You are prohibited from attacking Ruby-sempai."

The tomboy groaned. "Party-pooper."

"What about the guests?" Yellow asked.

Platinum turned at the blonde curiously. "What about them?"

"Shouldn't we give them a warm welcome or something?"

"Oh come on, this party is about me… and maybe a little about Black finding a suitor, but mostly about me. There's no need in wasting introductions for the guests. Oh and before I forget, I want a fashion show, yeah to show off all the beautiful clothes I own. Of course it also has to match our fantasy theme, so fetch me the fashion designer! I have some great ideas.

"Yes your majesty." The blue-haired girl answered tiredly. She bowed and turned to her friends. "Come on Sapphire." She called as she grabbed the brunette's hand and led her, Yellow and Emerald to the door. "We have to prepare a lot for tomorrow. We can't idle about small things." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I need a vacation after this, I feel like I am getting a headache thanks to all the planning and organizing."

Platinum watched them with content as they left the room. She turned back to her mirror and smiled. "I can't wait for the main part."

* * *

"So the only thing we have to do is drag your airhead of a prince here at night and you can finally kiss goodbye to your innocence." Blue said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"There's no need to put it that way." White sighed with embarrassment written on her face.

"Yeah and what if he mistakes her as the enemy? She turns into a Swan at day?" Diamond asked.

Blue scratched her chin. "If that were to happen then… Red would ask Yellow to marry him and move in with him." She grinned mischievously.

Red almost choked in the water out of embarrassment. "WHAT?!"

"Tsk pesky woman." Green groaned.

In the crowd Special shippers are squealing and cheering on Blue.

"Anyway…" Blue began. "I know a way how to get together with your princey, but we need a map for that.

Dia blinked. "Why?"

"Because we have no idea where we are." The blue-eyed Moltres answered plainly.

"Can't you just fly back to the castle and memorize the way?"

"No, that's against the plot."

And so the two birds flew their way up to the tower to inspect the building and look for their map. After some spins across the tower they returned to their friends.

"It seems like the whole castle is empty and the map is hanging in the upper chamber." White commented.

"Some evil wizard he is. What does that Silver guy do at day?" Blue wondered.

* * *

Millions of kilometers away…

"Yes! I beat the highscore!" Silver cheered while punching his fist in the air.

He looked back at the score board with satisfaction. "DDR is such an easy game." He snorted.

All the spectators applauded and were cheering at the red-haired wizard.

"We love you Silver-sama!"

"You are the best Silver-sama!"

"No one can beat you Silver-sama!"

Silver smiled and waved at his fans. "I guess playing the bad guy isn't so bad. I get to play awesome games; people cheer for my talent and…" He turned around to watch the big plasma-screen that hangs at the back of the arcade. "My favorite anime is on; Proteam Omega."

He walked over to the bar and ordered a whisky. "I still have a feeling that I forgot something or someone… oh well, I'm sure it's not that important."

* * *

Back at the tower,

A furious Gold was cleaning the whole building in an old fashioned maid outfit. "I hate him, I hate her, I hate the script… AND I HATE THIS STUPID PLAY! I'm losing all the man pride I used to have! People will laugh at me and neither super serious gal nor any other girl would ever agree to go out with me!"

"Did you hear something?" Diamond asked his friend Ruby.

The ruby-eyed frog frowned. "It must have been the wind. So Blue, what was the plan again?"

The bird face palmed. "We; as in you, Dia and me, will enter the tower and look for a map or any other item that looks important, be it jewelry, clothes, gold, diamonds or anything else that's valuable…"

"BLUE!" White, Ruby and Diamond yelled in unison.

The girl puffed her cheeks in disappointment. "Fine then, only that stupid useless map. White will fly around the tower and distract the old ugly hag and try to open an exit for us. Don't you dare to lead the ugly bundle of trash to us!" She threatened.

"Hah don't worry." The Swanna reassured. "What kind of idiot would lead the enemy to their allies?"

"The main character of the movie." Dia answered.

White furrowed her eyebrow. "Really? That woman must have been dumber than a potato."

"She's also more suicidal and less tricky."

"ANYWAY!" Blue interrupted. "Let's go already! The sooner we start the sooner we're done."

And so the three brave adventures headed towards the tower.

"Wait!" Blue yelled. Ruby and Diamond sighed in annoyance. "Who is our healer?"

"Or what?" Ruby asked taken aback by the random question.

"We're going into a tower, so we'll meet scary, maybe strong enemies. We need a healer and tank to survive."

Ruby started lazily at Diamond's turtle shield. "Dia would tank and you will heal." He answered and proceeded to enter the tower.

The little Moltres fumed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I'll refuse to heal you from any injuries or status ailments!"

The party entered the tower and started to climb. Ruby looked around in disgust and started to cough. "Who can live in a place like this; there's dust everywhere! If someone had told me this place was dirty I'd refuse to come along! My clothes will become dirty!"

Blue rolled her eyes. "You're a frog! You don't have clothes!"

"B-but!"

"Stop complaining and let's go, it's already too late to go back!"

So the 'healer' of the party dragged their DPS along and they finally started their adventure. They met dangerous foes, like Poes, Boos, Gremlins, Heartless, Mechons or beasts but because of their strength, teamwork and close bond, was it almost impossible to defeat the party. After hours of fighting, they finally reached the top of the tower exhausted as they were; they collapsed on the ground panting.

"Seems like you guys took your time. I've been waiting for you guys since like… forever." White commented from behind the window. "Also I made sure not to lure anyone here."

Blue grunted. "Good for you. Do you have any idea how annoying those mobs become after a while, thought it was worth it if you see what kind if drops they give. But still I was about to… OMA THE DEMON DRAGON KING WATCH OUT! She yelled as she quickly pushed her turtle and frog friend out of the way before they were squashed by an enormous purple dragon with fire-burning eyes and large wings.

The princes stared with an unreadable expression at the suddenly twist. "… What the…"

Blue and the others went into battle possession. "We have to beat this embodiment of evil, or we won't be able to save Princess Sara!"

"WHAT?!" The others asked confused.

"Did I say Sara? I mean we have to get the treasure map! Let's get him guys, but watch out for his horns! Those are poisonous!"

So the party was about to start the battle, until the floor crumbled because of the weight of the dragon. Blue quickly grabbed her friend and flew in the air, while the dragon fell into the pit and got crushed by the stones.

"… How lame, isn't that dragon supposed to have wings? He should be able to fly." Blue commented, while signing in disappoint.

"Of course the dragon king is beaten easily, since he's an irrelevant character and not important to the plot." Gold grunted.

The party turned around; to their shock Gold was leaning against the door looking very bored. The shock quickly turned into amusement and soon they fell on the floor laughing their asses off.

"GRR! STOP IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Blue rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down. "Not funny? Honey, you're wearing an old maid uniform, you Gold, the dexowner of Newbark town and so called pervert is wearing and old hag-maid uniform, that won't count as fanservice when a girl wears it, but as humiliation instead, of course it's funny. It's as funny as Red and Green cross-dressing." The woman explained before she lost it again.

Gold's face became red form anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They didn't listen, instead they laughed harder. After a few hours of laughed the group was finally able to calm down.

"Okay thank you very much for the entertaining." Blue bowed. "We have to take our leave with the chart."

Gold grinned sinisterly. "Chart? Do you mean the map?" He wondered while he took a rolled up map."

"Our treasure! I mean the plot!" Blue gasped.

"Give the plot back!" Ruby threatened.

"Sure." The golden-eyed maid smirked. "If you can catch me and I'll kill Dreamingflower when this is over."

"Good luck with that." Diamond mused.

Gold made a run for it while getting chased by the party.

"You know…" Ruby started. "Instead of taking the map, why don't we take this book entitled Swan spells?"

"That's against the plot! Jeez what's wrong with you guys?" Blue complained. "Now someone stun him with your black magic!" The blue-eyed bird commanded.

Ruby sighed and turned expectantly at his turtle friend. Diamond held up his shoulders, Dia started to dig in his pockets. He took out an ice-cube and threw it at Gold, who slipped and fell to the bottom floor, while screaming in fear. "STUPID IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME AT THAT RATE!"

The trio looked helplessly at the falling hag. "So, you think he's going to survive?" Ruby asked,

"He has to." Blue answered proudly. "He still has to reappear in future scenes. Now that we got the chart back, let's get out of here." She giggled while taking out the chart, along with other treasures.

Ruby and Diamond gawked in surprise. "Wh-where, how were you able to retrieve it?" The ruby-eyed frog asked.

Blue giggled. "You should know me, if it's me I can get anything I want back… I grabbed it before he fell, along with these treasures. Ohohohohooho!"

Both boys sweat dropped at their friend's behavior and so, with their mission accomplished the exhausted party returned to the cursed maiden, who was waiting hopefully for their return.

- To be continued.

* * *

Note of the author: OMG YAAAAYY I broke my own record! 60 pages for one chapter! I did it! I am soo happy *Dances happiness dance* Don't mind me *couch* we all have our weird moments. Stay tuned for the second part, which will be up soon :D!


	3. The Swan Princess Part 2

I lost the last version of this part due to... my ignorance, good thing is the edits I made are small ones and most of them were grammar or spelling correction. Anyway here's the not-so long-awaited part 2!

* * *

**The Swan Princess Part 2**

"Okay, let's make a list of things we should ignore." Hue said, as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Black frowned. "Why? Is it that necessary to make one?"

The prince's friend gave him a skeptical look. "Of course, knowing how distracted you are and let's not mention your horrible aiming."

The prince glared, but decided to let it slide. "Fine." He answered reluctantly. "Let's start with your list."

"No bugs, only an idiot would think that's a threat, no mice or any other rodent. Since those are hardly any main villains."

"What about humans?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I know very well that you can't trust every person. And I wouldn't be surprised if there are wizards or sorcerers who can use transformation magic."

"Good, if the person is suspicious we'll shoot them. At least I won't be the only one in pain then." Hugh mumbled.

"… In some way that's kinda heartless."

"In this play no sane human would walk around a forest alone, unless they're creeps, hobos or the main villain."

"I guess you're right. So, if a creepy looking guy or woman approaches you, shoot him or her. But we won't act like idiots and kill every moving thing in the area."

The prince nodded in agreement. "Now let's have some lunch I'm starving!"

Hugh smiled and took out the basket they brought with them. He took out some fruit and bread and handed Black his share of their lunch. They spent the rest of their time eating in silence.

* * *

Back at White and the others, while Blue was preparing their plan, the princess and her friends were busy in their… quite unique conversation.

"I am so sorry for watching you guys, while you were going all the trouble to help me." White said for the billionth time.

"White, for the last time its alright. I'll forgive you, as long as you don't get any inch closer to me." Ruby said, while backing away from the swan slowly.

"Ruby, I…"

"Don't, don't make it any harder or complicated than it already is."

"… Fine I won't feel guilty about it, now I've wondered since I met you, are you really…?"

"For the last time… I AM NOT GAY!"

The princess blinked. "Not even bisexual?"

"NO!"

"I also used to think he was bi." Diamond whispered.

"Oh, come on! What part of me screams; I'm interested in the same-sex?!"

Diamond and White looked at each other for a second before the turtle opened his mouth.

"Don't answer it!" The ruby-eyed frog yelled.

'He's in denial.' White and Dia thought.

Not soon after Blue arrived with a big smile on her face. "So are you guys ready?"

The friends nodded in unison.

"Great, Ruby, Dia get to your positions and wait till we get back and what will you do when we get followed by a crazy serial killer?"

"Run for our lives; when one of us is in life threatening or humiliating trouble, its each man for himself."

"No, you're supposed to help us!" The small bird protested.

"No way, I don't want to die, or get blood on my body or get my reputation screwed." Ruby argued.

Blue snorted. "You have a reputation?"

Ruby glared at her, but she ignored it. "Well at least I know that I can ditch you too when things get ugly."

"You'd be the first one to leave us fight for our lives." Ruby mumbled softly.

"Okay White, let's go look for your prince. You know, at times like this I wish we had internet that would make our search so much easier."

Princess White remained quiet. She knew her friend was saying the truth, but thinking about all the humiliating stuff Black could post on his FB profile made her shudder.

"Okay guys, take your positions we'll be back when our mission has succeeded or failed." Blue declared as she and White flapped their wings and started their search. Diamond and Ruby waved at their friends until they were out of sight.

"I hope they will make it out alive." Diamond mumbled softly.

Ruby glanced at his friend surprised. "Well they have to or else it'll screw up the plot… Just the thought of seeing them getting served with butter in a restaurant makes me shudder."

* * *

A few kilometers away in a forest near the lake…

Prince Black and Hyū slowly made their way through the forest. Only the noise of animals and the wind that carried the leaves was heard. A very rare occasion with the prince present, if it wasn't for Hugh forcing the prince to stay silent by gagging his mouth, how gross. The two got of their horses and Hyū freed the royal mouth from its 'prison'. The prince started to cough and made gagging noises, he took out a water bottle and spilled all the content in his mouth, while almost choking in the progress. When he finished he wiped his mouth dry and glared at his friend. "What the hell was that for?!" He hissed. "You had any idea how annoying it was? I felt like puking if I had that thing any second longer in my mouth!"

"I had no choice. You were so loud on the way; you'd scare all our possible targets away. Now let's go we have to get back before the party."

The prince sighed. "Fine, so which way should we go? Or shall we split?"

"It's hard to say, if we split one of us could end up dead, like in those horror movies and it's always the idiots who get caught first." Hue replied casually while smirking at the glaring prince.

"Fine, let's not wander too far off from each other in case one of us is in danger."

"Okay, just make sure not to kill too many innocent victims."

"Don't worry." The prince smiled goofy at his friend. "He's in here Hugh, I can feel it!"

"How will you know if it's the great animal when you see it?"

"I'll know."

Hugh face palmed. "Maybe I should hire some lawyers just in case." He mumbled softly.

So they started their search and looked in every nook and cranny. They were so engrossed in the useless search that they didn't notice when they went their separate ways.

"Still no luck." Hugh mumbled. "And where has that idiot gone off to? I hope he won't do anything stupid like."

"HUUUUUUGHHH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The said boy flinched at his friend's yell. He turned to his left were he saw the prince yelling and glared. "SHHHH!"

Prince Black gave him an apologizing look. "Sorry, but I just noticed how long my boots are."

Hue sweat dropped. "So what?"

"It's too girly! What if they think I'm gay like Ruby?"

"Take them off then."

"But that's not fitting for a prince and the script said nothing about taking off my boots."

Hugh groaned. "Suit yourself then!"

The prince rubbed the back if his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if every guy in this play loses his men pride when we're finished." After looking skeptically at his boots he decided to complain about it later and continued his search.

Hue on the other had walked around casually, since he hasn't got that must free time; he should enjoy the scenery and fresh air while it lasts. He blinked in surprise when suddenly a dragonfly appeared. The boy frowned and tried to scare the animal away, but instead it kept bugging him more. "Shoo, go away! I don't have time for you!" The boy yelled while trying to slap the bug away. The bug was persistent and refused to leave, to Hyū's annoyance fifty more of those bug appeared and buzzed around his head.

"CRAP! Those aren't dragonflies, they're trollflies! NOOO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled in horror and he quickly covered his ears.

"Troll troll trollollol!"

"NOOOOOO GO AWAY!" Hugh tried to scare the trollflies, but they refused to leave. After a while the boy took out the bow and decided to kill the leader of the trollflies. "Trollflies; they look harmless from afar, but once they see a target they won't stop until they're satisfied. Their horrible screech can even turn Banshees and Siren mad. Till now there haven't been any reports of people who survived after encountering these evil beings. The only way to get rid of them is by killing the leader, who hides behind his subjects. Locating the leader is the hardest, since they look almost identical to the others; the only difference is spotting the microscopic mini crown that rests on the troll face of the monster bug. Maybe they were responsible for the death of King Pearl and Princess White's disappearance. Damn, this is going to be hard, but I have no choice." The blue-head cursed under his breath. "At times like this I wish I had Sapphire's eyesight."

He narrowed his eyes and inspected the bugs quickly. "There!" He released the arrow, but the leader troll was quick and evaded the attack. "DAMMIT!" He quickly grabbed another arrow and shot again, this time one of the other flies flew in front of the leader and got itself killed instead. "Oh for fucks sake, DIE ALREADY!" He repeated the process over and over again.

* * *

Meanwhile a few kilometers up in the air, Blue and White were making their way to look for Black's castle.

"What if we get killed by hunters?" White asked worried.

Blue giggled. "Ohohohoh, don't worry about that. With me here we'll be safe; I can smell danger from miles away."

The princess looked at her skeptical. "Really?"

Blue nodded proudly in agreement. "Yup, after everything I've been through in my life I developed like a 6th sense for it… arrow at eight."

"Huh, what?" Before White could understand her friends meaning, the little bird pushed her away right before an arrow shoot across them. Princess White stared dumbfounded. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome, now you see that you don't have…"

Blue got quickly interrupted by a scream that White knew all too well. "It's Hugh, that means… Black is here too!"

"Hey wait a second! Remember about the plan we made? Don't rush things, or it could end up badly." The little Moltres warned, but White had already descended and didn't hear anything about her friends' warning. "What a stupid brat, if this is going to be our dead because of her, I will make her dead a living hell."

So while Blue was chasing White who was looking for Prince Black, the said prince was leaving a trail of dead animals. "Squirrel oops, snake oops, fish wrong one again!" One by one all the animals got killed. He rubbed his head feeling slightly guilty about his unnecessary killing. "Maybe I can bring them back to the castle and ask the chef to use them as dinner for the party. At least they didn't die in vain then."

"Pardon young man, but could you be so kind and tell me which way i…"

"Old ugly hag!" Black immediately shot the innocent old woman. She dropped dead on the ground immediately. Blood was streaming out of the woman. "… I wonder if the chef also makes some ugly old hag dishes. What they don't know can't hurt."

That is just disgusting. Anyway, he put the old woman and the animals in a sack and dropped the sack against a tree so he could retrieve it later. He didn't notice Princess White, who was getting closer to the prince's location, looked around hoping to spot him. The sunrays reflected randomly against her feathers. "Wait, since when can bird feathers reflect sunlight? Don't tell me my wings are made of glass or mirror shards?" in the end she shrugged it off.

* * *

Hugh was running for his life, while getting chased by the trollflies. He had only one arrow left, and still hadn't killed the leader. He tripped over the roots of a tree and fell over a mouse, which was eating in peace. Hue groaned and lifted is head slowly. Before he knew it he was eye-to-eye with the angry rodent. "Uh good Pichu, nice Pichu, please don't hurt me, I am already at the verge of dying sooo…" The electric rodent glared even more fiercely. Hugh felt like he was at the end of the line. "Oh crap."

"CHUUUUU!"

And so the last thing he saw were the sparks from the little mouse's cheeks and the trollflies that were set on fire thanks to the angry yellow creature.

Black looked to his sight, alerted by the sounds of screaming, electricity and the agony of the trollflies. He shivered, but decided to proceed, instead of wondering if something bad happened to his best friend or even trying to look for him. Ah friendship is so great.

White spotted the prince and flew blindly towards him. Yup love makes blind, so don't fall for it. Black noticed the reflecting sunrays shining on his face. Surprised and confused he hid behind a tree, his confusion increased when he saw a swan approaching. "Since when can feathers reflect sunlight? Unless… that thing is the monstrous shape shifter, who killed the king and kidnapped my fiancé! Now think Black, what did Hugh said again? 1. Don't get suspicious of every animal approaching you? 2. Think before acting? 3. Run away or it may crap on your head like every bird? 4. it's a screaming pain-poop bird, hide or it will crap paint on you? 5. Kill every moving bird? It must be the last one." Black readied his bow and aimed at the unsuspecting swan. "Stay quiet, it must not suspect my presence."

"Black…" White mumbled, she never felt so happy with just seeing his face after such a long time. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

But her dream got crashed the moment the idiot jumped into view and shot an arrow at her. Luckily for her Blue was near and she pushed her friend out-of-the-way.

The prince cursed inwardly and ran after the duo.

"What the hell were you thinking? Weren't you listening to a word I said?! You were this close to getting served as main dish!" The little Moltres hissed.

"I'm sorry; the script was taking over my head. I wasn't able to think clearly. The plot was moving my body! But don't worry; Black is a terrible at using his bow, unlike Hugh who has a sharp aim."

"But wouldn't that mean that he'll shoot all his arrows randomly. I don't think we can escape that easy when we have to dodge all those arrows."

"… Oh shit! He's also quite athletic, if you ignore his bad aiming."

"And you dumped him the first time?" Blue asked, while looking at her friend skeptically.

"He said that he only wanted me for my body, I commented that he liked my butt!"

"You should feel flattered, it means you're pretty."

"Now's not the time to joke around! So, do you have any plans?"

Blue grinned. "Of course, who do you think I am?"

"What's the plan then?"

"We make him blind."

"W-What?!"

"Hurry and fly into the sun!"

White complied and flew as fast as she could. Blue's plan worked, the prince quickly hid his eyes when he tried to hit them again. "Arrgh the sun, it's burning my eyes!" The prince looked into his pockets and took out his sunglasses. "Oww yeah, you can't be too cool when you're celebrity!" He exclaimed while putting on the sunglasses. "Now where were we?"

Blue groaned. "Crap, why has that idiot got a pair of sunglasses with him, while he's in a forest?! Also what's the use of it, if the sun is descending anyway?! I guess it's time for plan B." The little bird dragged her friend into a tree. "I can't believe I have to do this." She took out a magazine out of nowhere. "This is my secret weapon."

Princess White lifted her eyebrows. "A magazine?"

"Don't open it! You'll regret doing so for the rest of your life!"

The princess looked at the cover. "Don't tell me its playboy."

A grin appeared on Blue's face. "You could say that, but on the other side you can't." She dropped the magazine on the ground, where the prince could find it with ease. "Now stay quiet."

Prince Black was still wearing his sunglasses and because the sun went down, he kept hitting his head against trees and tripping on branches or roots. After his billionth fall his hands felt the magazine in front of him. Confused and surprised the young royal removed his glasses from his face and put them on top of his head. He picked up the magazine and inspected it curiously. He quickly clutched his nose as he felt the blood leaving his nose. "Oh damn and I forgot to bring my tissues." He stared at the magazine, trying to make his mind if he should open it or not. "If I open it, I'd be unfaithful towards White, but I am a teenager. Guys my age need this kind of magazines. No that would make me sound like Gold-sempai, but it's just a peek and it's not like it's unusual for guys my age. No I shouldn't if I were to see a naked girl, then it would be White!"

"… I don't know if I should feel flattered or punch his face. Why has Dreamingflower-san written such an awkward and stupid script for him?" White mumbled softly, while giving Black and disapproving glance.

"If those lines were written in the script." Blue corrected teasingly.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Well you know how she tends to like to have us a free will and act as we want to. So some scenes have no lines, so we can be creative and come up with lines ourselves."

"WHAT?!"

Blue quickly covered the princess mouth. "SHHHH be quiet and enjoy the show!" She hissed.

After a while Black decided to open the magazine, thought his eyes weren't pleased with what he saw. Use your imagination for the magazines content, like a scary masculine female in underwear, or a masculine cosplaying guy. "OH MY FUCKING EYES! WHAT'S WITH THOSE HORRIBLE PICTURES! I AM BLIND, MY BRAIN GOT DAMAGE, THIS IS MIND RAPE!"

So Black went wild and hit his head against a thousand of trees again. Blue grinned in content. "That's our cue let's go!"

The two birds immediately few towards the lake. Ruby and Diamond were waiting patiently, while holding glow in the dark sticks to show their friends their position. Black was still hot on their tails, despite his momentary blindness. Sadly for him the path stopped as he arrived at the lake, where White and the others spent their time.

"We did it!" Blue exclaimed happily. She turned to look at the turtle and the frog who were still holding their glowing sticks. "Where did you get those?"

"Last Hatsune Miku, it was so beautiful!" Ruby squealed. "We got to see our non-existent idols from up close!"

The little Moltres puffed her cheeks in jealousy. "Lucky bastards." She quickly turned to her friend White. "Okay girl, it's almost time go to the lake and wait till you transform."

"Are you crazy?! If I do that he'd kill me!" The princess protested.

The blue-eyed Moltres groaned n frustration and grabbed her friend by her neck. "Listen you little brat, I missed the concert of one of my idols, while those two could enjoy it the whole night. THEY EVEN GOT A SOUVENIR! We've been flying for our lives back there only to lure that stupid boy here and you said you refuse to go?! I won't allow my hard efforts to go in vain! No stop complaining and go!"

So without a warning Blue threw her friend into the lake. Black was surprised when he noticed the falling swan. He got his bow ready until something got his attention. "Dat ass… it looks so familiar… IS THAT WHITE'S ASS?! I has to be, I recognize that ass everywhere!"

Just soon as he said that the lake started to glow and water surrounded the swan and before Black was able to blink instead of the swan, White stood there looking super embarrassed at him. The prince couldn't believe his eyes, the girl he's been trying to find for such a long time was standing there in front of him. So many things were going through his head, but he could register a few thoughts; 'Don't make the same mistake as last time, damn she's still hot, no Black don't say them out loud, we've practiced this. Just go to her and hug her.'

So after a few seconds of staring he finally ran up to her and hugged her with all his might, while lifting her from the ground. He tried to kiss White, but she blocked, by shoving her hands between their lips. Prince Black gave her an unbelieving look. "Seriously, after all we've gone through?"

"Just because you found me again, doesn't mean you deserve to kiss me, since it were my friends and me who led you here and you tried to fucking kill me!"

"B-but I missed you and I've made a whole speech to prove that I really like you for who you are. I-I'm really sorry, I'll try to make it up to you."

"OMA REALLY?!" White squealed. She coughed quickly after she realized her reaction and fixed her composure. "I'd love to hear it."

"Awesome, get your friends and I'll read it when we get back at the castle."

"Sorry, can't"

Black crooked his eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"He's got me under a spell… or curse…" The princess explained.

"White!"

The princess quickly turned around when the wizard called out her name. "Oh crap, of all the times he has to show up now?"

"He? Who's he?" Black asked feeling slightly angry.

"The nerd who cursed me."

Black looked blankly at White. "… You got cursed by a nerd?" He snickered.

"No no no! He's some idiotic mega-anime otaku wizard who wants daddy's kingdom. So he put a spell on me in the hope to control me, not that he succeeded.

"White!"

Black felt his blood boil when he heard the wizard again, but he decided to hold it in. "Come with me then!"

"Can't, when the moon sets I turn back into a swan."

"How did you become human then?"

"The moonlight that reflects into the lake can change me back into myself."

Black scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Well, I can ask my mother if we could keep you as a pet, we can use the water of the garden to turn you back into human."

"Wow, I never thought of that… but I think it only works on this lake."

"Did you try?"

"No and I don't want to risk to destroy the plot."

"You've got a point, is there any way to break the spell? Like finding the book that has it mentioned and then uncast it?"

White mind slapped herself. 'I can't believe those idiots didn't come up with that.' "… There is a way, you have to make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world."

"WHITE!"

Princess White felt like her nerves were about to explode. Can't that annoying red-head leave her alone for once?

Black frowned. "… Well that sounds gay, that's impossible to do, do you have any idea how many people life on this planet. Can't we just make love instead?"

The princess' face turned red from embarrassment. "Y-you, s-stop kidding… we're not even married yet…" She started to fidget with her fingers. 'Becoming official with him is something I've always dreamed off, but we're not that far in our relationship… we need to go on dates, have our first kiss, hear him say how much he loves me and we need to move in together first! No wait that happens later.'

Black blinked. "White are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah of course, uhm… should we wait until later for… m-m-ma-mmaking out? Ack I mean, are you crazy! We can't do that and it won't break the spell I think."

"… Can you at least come to the party tomorrow night? My mother is having one out of boredom, the theme this time is fantasy and nature, so your Final Fantasy dress won't do."

"But I don't have anything else!"

"… maybe if you come early I can ask my mother to get something for you."

"WHITE!"

White lost the little bit of patience she had left. "GET LOST YOU FUCKING OLD MAN! GO BACK TO YOUR ANIME!" She sighed and quickly pushed Black away. "You have to go now, before he sees you, I promise I will be there at the party."

Black quickly threw the necklace she lost at her. The brunette stared at it happily before quickly hiding it between her boobs, not soon after Silver appeared. "… Fucking old man?! You really think I'll be nice to you if you call me names like that."

"You think I care if you're nice to me or not, by the way what happened to your sex slave?"

"You know that you've lost all the respect and politeness from me after that comment?"

"I still don't care."

"How many times do I have to tell you, to come when I call you? Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm having my period you sick jerk!"

Silver's face turned red of embarrassment. "A-aren't you supposed to be under a spell?"

"That doesn't mean that my body will work differently you pervert! This is more embarrassing for me that for you! I'm forced to pee in the bushes and use leaves to cover for my periods! I've never felt so humiliated in my life! A princess isn't supposed to act like that."

Silver frowned and scratched his head. "You're a much better liar than the girl from the movie."

The blue-eyed brunette snorted proudly. "Of course, I'm the president of the BW agency I train my clients to be perfect actors and actresses!"

"Too bad for you that I am the villain, I grew up with Blue nee-san and I can smell lies from miles away. I also found this in the woods." Silver said as he took out a bow.

The princess stared at the bow, just like she would with toilet paper. "A bow, what about it?"

The wizard looked dumbfounded and the girl. "Don't you recognize it?"

"It's a bow, why would I recognize a bow?"

"Don't you find it even the slightest bit suspicious that it was lying around in the forest?"

"No, someone could have dropped it while they were hunting. Did you see pools of blood on your way?"

"Damn she's good. But still you called me a fucking old man and you also ridiculed me with Gold. Do you know what that means?" The wizard smirked evilly.

The princess gulped. "Oh crap."

* * *

"I need to come up with something fast before Black's stupid proclamation of love or whatever thing he's planning will break the spell."

Silver was pacing around the main room of his castle while trying to figure out a plan. "I could use my powers to go to where Prince Black lives and kill him, but Queen Platinum is there too. I could also just kill White use a substitute for her and get her kingdom, or I could destroy her kingdom and take it by force. Sadly that all goes around the storyline, so let's take out the black swan."

Gold who was sitting in a corner still grumbling, heard the last words of his master's sentence. "Uh wait a second dude, if you going to use a fake to fool Black, aren't you supposed to look for a volunteer?"

Silver smirked and stared at Gold, whose face turned white after realization. "Oh no, nonono! I am not going to the party and cross-dress as a princess! I am not taking the part of the black swan you hear me! I refuse to wear a bra, panties and a dress!"

"Your opinion is of no interest to me. Now for the ladies and gentlemen, I present you… the black swan!"

The wizard waved with his hands and in seconds Gold turned into a… Black wearing a dress. "Huh, what the fuck?! Idiot you got the wrong person! I am not supposed to wear a dress! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF THE SCRIPT AND… AM I WEARING A THONG?!" Black yelled in embarrassment. The crowd fell with laugher and the actors backstage joined in. Black tried his best to hide away. "Get me out of here this instance!"

Silver sweat dropped. "Oops wrong spell."

He repeated the same trick and Black disappeared, instead of his place Gold was standing there, with a brown wig and a dress. "I'm so going to fucking kill for this, you bitch!"

The silver-eyed wizard snickered. "Pffff, good luck with that in the meantime you can enjoy the party in that."

"Do you honestly think they would fall for this shitty disguise?"

"I think they'd be too busy with laughing that they wouldn't notice." The wizard answered; while not even bother to hide his amusement. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my room. I have to laugh my ass off. "Hehehehe! Oh and don't forget to practice you walking and your lines. You need to sound and act more like Princess White, so try to take notice with your swearing and don't masturbate." He said while tossing a White mask at the servants head.

And so he casually walked away, while Gold glared fiercely at his master. He was gritting his teeth and his fists were balled. "Take notice to your sweating my ass! I'll tell you, I swear to Arceus that I'm going to kill you, bastard!" The golden-eyed servant hissed as he walked off to find a dressing room, while falling every second because of the high heels. "How the hell are girls able to walk on these hellish things?!"

* * *

Back at Queen Platinum's castle, Black returned with a stupid grin on his face that made every person in his presence feel very uncomfortable.

"Black Derek! Since when have I told you that you're allowed to have such a ridiculous expression?!" His mother asked him sternly.

"B-but I finally found White and she decided to give me a change."

"She still hasn't kissed you has she?"

"Mother?!"

"Come on, you're laughing like some idiotic virgin who never had a girlfriend before."

"Why are you making it sound as if I normally can't get a girl?"

"Because you always act like an idiot, I'm sure you tried to kill her first, before noticing that it was Princess White."

The prince gave his mother a half guilty look. "… I only wanted to be with her again. Oh and she's coming to the party so I can un-curse her. So can you get a dress ready for her?"

"Finally, I was afraid all the planning was for naught. I'll get it ready right away."

"Ohh and I want white flowers at the party." The prince commented while he looked around the soon to be party hall. He stopped when he saw Yellow walking by with a stray of snacks. "Dude, is this what you feed to a swan?"

The girl looked as if the lad had grown another head. "Black, please try to stick more to your role and you don't feed a swan human food, so what are you trying to imply?!"

"… What was the theme of the party again?"

The blonde sighed and walked away from the slightly puzzled prince. Prince Black made his way to Lady Crystal who was checking the music they would play for the party. "I don't have to remind you that the queen will be furious if you try to change anything she planned, do I?" The girl said plainly without looking up for the music sheet.

"So can I ignore that part of my text?"

"It won't bring the plot in danger so yeah."

"Cool, so continue the good work!" He complimented, while petting the girls shoulder.

Crystal finally looked up from the music sheet and gave the prince a suspicious look. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The prince shrugged. "Did I forget something?"

The blue-haired girl sighed. "Never mind, by the way, what happened to your childhood friend?"

"… OH CRAP! WHERE'S HUGH?!"

"Didn't he came back with you after you found White?" Crys asked confused.

Prince Black scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eh… well you see…"

"You forgot him in the forest again, didn't you?"

"… I'll find him after the party, but I refuse to go at night. The creepiest creatures come out and are more active at that time. I don't want to run for my live for those trollflies and unknown 2 with their creepy touch." The boy shudders at the thought of it.

"Suit yourself, but don't complain when you find him dead tomorrow." Crys answered casually. She waved the prince goodbye and continued with her duties.

Black just stared at her blankly as the queen approached him. "I just want to inform you, if you find your friend dead the next day; I'll refuse to pay for his funeral. You need to take responsibilities for your mistakes."

"… But who's going to be my best man?"

"Don't worry, I have a Hugh pillow somewhere in the storage room, we can use that as a replacement."

"… That's very cold mother…"

"I didn't kill him, now stop complaining and get ready for the party, knowing you, you wanted to make White's appearance a surprise." She sighed. "So we'll all try our best to act surprised."

The prince groaned. Everyone was always so… sarcastic when he made mistakes. He took a rose from the vase that was standing in front of him and inspected it. "I guess she wouldn't mind the color switch. White suits more the theme than red, unless the theme is a forest fantasy nightmare."

* * *

"You know, this is as hard for me as it is for you." Silver commented. "But since you insulted me I had no choice, besides there wouldn't be a moon tonight anyway, unless you wanted to appear as a swan."

Swan White glared at him from the water filled dungeon. 'It's a party organized by Queen Platinum, she wouldn't complain if I appear as a swan as long as it fits the theme." The girl thought.

Silver sighed… "So now I'm supposed to throw these roses, right? How tacky, but I have to obey the plot, since it gave me something even better in return." He snickered and so he threw the rose down to where White was. The swan wasn't please and destroyed them piece by piece. "I wouldn't be happy either with mere roses." The wizard mumbled.

Silver's mumbling was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and grumbling. Gold appeared with what looked like a traumatized Hyū. He was completely stiff, electricity running through his whole body and he kept mumbling about random things almost inaudibly.

"I found the poor lad in the forest and from his condition I can guess that he's gone through some terrible things. Leaving him to his fate is just too cruel so I took him with me." The wizard explained.

"Troll… it's them! Trolltrolltroll! THEY'RE TROLLING EVERYWHERE! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! TROLLFLIES!"

"It's a miracle he survived the attack. Never in my whole life have I encountered a human who survived a trollfly attack. If he ever goes back to civilization he'll go into history as the most lucky and brave person in the world. I really admire him."

"How ironic." Gold commented. "Instead of a coward we got a brave guy with lots of guts and a damaged brain. Man, am I lucky that I'm not in his shoes."

The red-headed wizard gave his slave a slap on his cheek. "Silent man skirt, now throw the lad in the dungeon so the water can cool his brains!"

The golden-eyed crossdresser glared at his master and decided to release his negative emotions on the poor damaged spiky-haired boy. Hue got the shock of his live when he felt and suddenly wasn't able to breathe. Princess White quickly dove under water and grabbed the traumatized boy. She pushed him up and dragged him towards a hanging chain, where he could hold on too.

"Wait!" Hugh called. "Please don't leave me! What if bloodsuckers are going to suck me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE HEEEEELP ME AND THIS STRANGE BIRD THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

Silver sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He's in worse condition than I expected. The guy will need a lot of counseling to get over his trauma." He mumbled to himself. "Don't worry; I made sure there aren't any bloodsuckers or any other creepy animal that can damage you. Now I have to go, because there's a party I have to attend to. Why don't you two try to have a nice conversation so you can kill time? Bye-bye!"

So Silver and his slave left and Hyū was left with White. The boy gave the princess a nervous and suspicious look. "You won't troll me, right?"

* * *

And so the time of the party has arrived, a lot of guests arrived at the palace and as Platinum wanted, they got no introduction or a welcome, since the party was supposed to be about her and no one else; so, no cheesy singing and dancing introductions for the unimportant nameless guests. The main hall was streaming full with guests and of course or lovely team was there present too. Luckily for Yellow she still had time to eat a bit and enjoy the party before she had to perform together with Wally, Cheren, Bianca and other musicians who aren't that important to be mentioned. Sapphire of course was at the food table and was busy with enjoying the tastes of heaven that were prickling her taste buds. Crystal was supervising the room and enjoying the party sphere and Emerald just finished inspecting the guests and was on his way to the queen and prince, who were still getting ready for the party. "Uhm, your highness, the guests have arrived, well not all of them, but still."

Queen Platinum looked at Emerald through the mirror. "Great, you can start the fashion show already, since it would be such a shame if my guests would be bored."

Black glanced at Emerald with a disappointed expression. "Uhm, Emerald, have you seen perhaps a brunette with long wavy hair, with a nice body and clear-blue eyes?"

"No prince, Princess White hasn't arrived yet."

Black sighed sadly. "She said she'd come a bit sooner so she could get dressed. Did something happen?"

Emerald half-listened to the prince and turned his attention to Platinum. "Uhm, will you be ready before the party officially starts. It would be uncool if you two come late."

The queen laughed. "Nonsense, we are never later! The guests are just early! Now Black, stop pouting about White and get ready. She'll arrive when she wants to, besides this party is about me!"

Black and Emerald sweat dropped. "I swear if there were to be an award for the most selfish and egocentric person, she'd win that award." The chamberlain whispered to the prince, who only gave an awkward look as response.

* * *

Back at the tower; Blue and the others were pondering a plan for White and Hugh's escape.

"Ah! I got it!" Blue exclaimed in excitement.

Ruby and Diamond looked at her curiously. "What?" The turtle asked.

"An idea to free White, duh." She retorted. "According to the actual script we're supposed to find a leak in the walls of the tower and make it bigger, but that's too plain and boring, so I suggest we blow the whole thing up."

"If we blow the tower up Princess White and that guy will get injured."

"Don't worry, Hugh has been through worse, he can handle it."

"What about White?"

Blue frowned. "You're right, the explosion could mess up her hair and clothes and she can't show up at a party looking like that."

Ruby sighed. "Blue, I don't think that's what Dia…"

"OKAY! Let's go back with the old boring plan. Ruby, you'll go look for the hole, while Diamond and I will distract the smexy crocodiles."

The frog sighed. "She isn't even listening to us. Hey Blue, don't tell me the only reason you're volunteering to help out, is so you can play around with Green-sempai."

Blue wasn't listening; she was looking in a mirror and working on her look. "Sexy and attacking has always been my style. Okay, I am ready let's start with the rescue mission, before that ugly old fake hag arrives at the party and seduce Black. I won't allow such a humiliation; a woman shouldn't lose against a she-male hag, especially if that woman is a friend of mine!"

The two boys gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby sighed.

* * *

Back at the castle,

Platinum was, of course boasting about her fashion show and her clothes. While Emerald, Black, Crystal and the others were getting bored as hell.

"At least it's better than having a slutty princess fashion show." Sapphire commented.

Black, who was almost fast asleep, quickly woke up by Sapphire's sudden comment. "Ehh, what eh, yes yes, I also like soda better than milk!" Everyone gave him a weird look. "Oh, you mean the fashion show? I guess you're right, it's better than all those dresses filled with bling-bling and princesses with terrible taste for clothes and try to suck up to me in order to get their hands on my money and wealth. I mean, who uses corn for a hair accessory of for their dress? Or who has a nose and cheeks made of steel?"

Emerald blinked. "Uhm, Lady Gaga?

"Those freaks were women?" Sapphire asked surprised. "I thought they were robots! I mean those robotic smiles, the way one of them walks in such an ugly uncomfortable dress! I was already surprised that she could move in it! Ugh I hate dresses!"

"Robots, freaks, Lady Gaga it's all the same." Crystal mused.

Yellow sweat dropped. "But isn't that a bit too mean to say, I know Lady Gaga has an unusual taste in clothing and wearing corn or remodel your nose, chin and cheeks into one of the robots isn't the smartest thing to do, but everyone has a different taste... What am I saying, it makes no sense!"

"Yup and it's almost time for you to perform with the others." Sapphire grinned while taking a bite from her chicken wings.

Prince Black's head shot up. "Time?! She's here finally? Where?"

The prince got smacked on the head by his mother who glared at him. "Since when have I ordered you to sleep during my fashion show?!"

After a few more minutes, what seems like hours for most, the fashion show finally came to an end. Emerald ran up happily to the stage. "Thank you for watching, I hope you're all able to remember most… or nothing of it also I am glad that I don't need to sing a cheesy/ crappy song. So next on the agenda for tonight is…"

The sound of knocking on the door made almost everyone surprised, with the exception of Black who looked excited, Platinum and their friends.

"It seems like our guest has finally arrived or they finally found my turtle." The queen mumbled. "Or maybe Hugh finally found his way back. Emerald could you please open it?"

The chamberlain slowly made his way to the door. "If Hugh returns in zombie mode, Black has to compensate for his dead by sacrificing himself as snack. If it's White then… she has to listen to Platinum's scolding and I won't listen to her for the rest of the night."

Emerald opened the door and as he expected, So, Emerald opened the door and as he half-expected… GOLD GET YOU FUCKING ASS BACK TO THE STAGE!

"No way in hell, I 'm not going to get on just to play president girl's role! Go give that part, I'm sure she'd looooove to dance with mister makes everyone deaf! I'm not going to play some stupid love-sick girl in a dress! My men pride has been damaged enough."

You never had one from the start, anyway 'White' was standing in front of the chamberlain smiling casually, wearing a black dress.

"Black my dear; you're taking responsibilities for your friends dead and my turtle." Queen Platinum commanded.

The prince sweat dropped. "Why is everyone blaming me for his disappearance?"

"My apologies for arriving late." White commented.

Emerald frowned. "Was someone following you?"

Confused the princess shook her head.

"Did you smell the scent of the dead on your way here?"

"Nope."

"Did you saw something strange on the way?"

"No."

"Were you bitten by zombies?"

"… Did you smoke weed or something?"

"… Please come in…"

White made her way slowly to Black, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"What's the matter Black?" The girl asked innocently.

" Didn't you tell me that you don't have a dress?"

"I stole it."

"From who? You're only neighbors were a man wizard and a fugly small he-hag."

White tried her best not to giggle. Revenge can be so sweet. "Do you wanna dance or not?"

After considering for a while Black agreed, but his face still kept a sign of suspiciousness.

* * *

Back to the tower! Ruby was getting ready to start with Blue's plan. "I still have my doubts about this plan of yours."

Blue frowned. "And why is that?"

"Well, for a start, Red and Green aren't motivated at all." Diamond answered.

The trio looked at the two crocodile boys, who were loafing around. Red was lying on the ground and enjoying the sky, while Green was leaning against the tower wall.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Oh come on guys! We're trying to do a play here! Work a little with us!"

Green glances at the girl. "No."

"Why not?!"

"Well first, I am not going to humiliate myself by chasing you like a bunch of kids, seconds we don't have lines, we can do what we want as long as we won't foil the plot and I think us doing nothing won't change anything important and third I refuse to be used as a puppet for others pleasure, that includes you and Dreamingflower! And last, you still have my shirt! I refuse to be a tool for fanservice!"

"Besides…" Red started. "We're not that good at acting."

The blue-eyed brunette groaned. "Seriously you two, we don't need to be acting talents; Pearl sucks and look how good he did! Diamond isn't even doing his best with acting, Black can't act at all, Sapphire neither, Hugh didn't have acting classes, Gold is terrible and look how much pleasure he gives us and the readers! Also Ruby is terrible!"

"Bitch!" Gold grunted in annoyance.

"Hey!" Ruby countered angry.

"Just admit it; you're only good for comical relief! Only thing you do is complain over your part and insult the guys by telling them they're gay!"

"You're just jealous…" The ruby-eyed boy mumbled.

"Just shut up everyone! Red, Green, if you two don't want to do your part, and then at least pretend you're rescuing White!"

The two boys glanced at each other and sighed in defeat. "Fine." Red mumbled. He and Green searched their pockets and took out their Poké Balls.

"Go Saur!" Red yelled.

"Get ready Charizard!" Green hollered.

The two Pokémon roared the moment they got out and looked at their masters expectantly.

"Make a hole in this tower!" The boys yelled in unison.

White, who had been stuck in the tower heard the commotion and placed her head against the wall, hoping to hear something. "What's happening outside?"

Suddenly she heard something rumbling and before she could react the wall got crushed by two powerful beams. One was Frenzy Plant and the other Blast Burn. She and Hyū yelled as they got caught in the attack.

"There you go, she's free now." Red exclaimed happily.

Blue and the others stared horrified at the rubble. "Oh my Arceus you two idiots killed them!"

Ruby and Dia quickly ran over to the caved in dungeon. "White, Hugh! Are you guys alive?! Please don't die!"

Red stared blankly at the rubble he and Green caused. "… Oops…"

Green groaned. "I can't believe I let myself get carried away by Red! I knew it participating in these events brings bad luck! No participating with Red next to me brings me bad luck!"

As if he says something new… Anyway, taking that into consideration! So Ruby and his friends, together with the two idiots who caused the commotion did their best to find the victims as soon as possible. Luckily they found White rather quickly. "Princess, I am so glad you're saved!" Diamond said, as he tried to patch her up as best as he could.

"Those bastards tried to kill us!" White yelled angrily. "I can't believe it! Is this how you treat your juniors?! Just bury them under rocks! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're supposed to be the famous champion and second runner-up/ gym leader of Kanto's 9th Pokémon league! If it weren't for the fact that you did more good than bad I'd sue you!"

Diamond poked White to get her attention. "White… you know how messed up our system is. I don't think suing them would do any good. Those two are as good as inviolable."

The brunette snorted. "So am I! I'd sue them to Dreamingflower-san! Her rules makes even less sense than ours!"

"Good for you!" Blue yelled in exhaustion. "Now go to your party and seduce your prince before I go insane here! We'll go look for Hugh in the meantime!"

And so while everyone was looking shocked at Blue, the girl took White and dragged her away.

"… Blue is getting stressed?" Green asked out loud in an amusing tone. "Is that even possible? For the first time things aren't going as pesky girl wants…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GREEN!" The girl in question screamed back.

* * *

Now we finally get back to the ball. Black and… the Black White were still dancing, even during their dance the prince stayed suspicious. "You know White, for some reason you seem… different."

Black White crooked her eyebrow. "Different? What do you mean?"

"Well, you walk a bit different and you talk different too."

"Well I'm stuck as a swan for most of the time. My manner of speech and way of walking could be affected by the curse."

"You smell different too."

"I was stuck in a lake, I couldn't put any perfume on."

"Your breath smells different too."

"What are you a smelling pervert? You think Silver will lend me a toothbrush every night so I can wash my teeth?"

"Did your boobs shrink a size? You ass doesn't look that tempting either."

"And why are you wearing girly boots?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THE SCRIPT FORCED ME!"

"You must be very tired Black, but don't worry after tonight everything will be perfect." B-White reassured with a smile.

The prince frowned. "… Girl what happened to the necklace I gave you?"

"…Necklace? What necklace?"

"The necklace you dropped when you were kidnapped. I gave it back to you before I left, where is it?"

"… Aren't you supposed to declare your love for me to the world?"

The prince stopped his passes and glared at the girl. "You're not my White, what did you do to her?!"

"Is this even in the script? Black, what are you doing?"

"Don't think you've won this!"

The whole crowd was silence as everyone's attention turned to the red-haired wizard that was standing at the door way.

The young prince blinked. "… Dude do you have an invitation? This party started ages ago."

Silver face palmed. "'Dude' I am the bad guy!"

"Super surprising gasp! I didn't saw that coming!" Black yelled. "Anyway, I am sorry to tell you this, but I folded your plans! You weren't able to trick me! No matter how many times you clone my White or brainwash her! I'll notice!"

"Your idiocy does seem to be useful, but you still got it wrong." He grinned. He pointed his finger at B-White and shot a beam of magic at her. B-White felt on the ground in front of a half-shocked Crystal.

Black and Crystal looked worried and confused at the fallen White, but to their half-surprise and amusement, B-White turned into Gold, who was wearing a dress and a wig with make-up. "My head hurts so much… you'll pay for this I swear! Huh?" The golden-eyes boy looked at the unusual view in front of him; Crystal's boobs. He clutched his nose when he felt blood dripping on his hand and looked at the said girl's furious expression. "Uhm before you'll injure me. I have to say in my defense that this wasn't my idea. Silver and Dreamingflower put this up, so you should release your anger on them and leave me a…. GYYYAAAAA!"

Lady Crystal repeatedly kicked him in his golden nuggets without showing any mercy at all. "You think I'll let it slide with such a lazy excuse as that! Instead of blaming it on others, you should try not to look with a stupid face! You pervert!"

The crowd stared amused at the odd couple for a while, until Silver broke the silence with a couch. "So where was I? Ohh yeah, the matter of Princess White and the prince; as you can see she isn't…"

_"Stop right there you stupid red-head!"_

Again the crowd got distracted by the new guest; it was White is Swan form, while holding a large blade in her mouth. Sapphire dropped her food in amazement. "OMA how awesome! I want that too!"

"How was she able to carry that all the way?" Yellow asked.

"You should better ask; why is she in swan form?" Platinum corrected.

"White?" The prince asked confused. "Why are you in swan form?"

_"Damn I forgot they can't understand me in this form… What do I do now? 1. Go back and get Ruby and the others? 2. Attack Silver blindly, if Link can kill monsters and Gannon as a wolf then I can kill a Wizard as a swan. 3. Use Black as shield and let him fight for me? 4. Use Platinum as shield and let her fight for me? 5. Use Sapphire as shield and let her eat Silver? 6. Try to eat him myself? 7. Let him get attacked by trollflies? 8. Find a substitute for the moon? They sound all good dammit!"_

By the way if any of you is wondering how she got inside, she just broke a window and flew through. I always thought it was stupid why Odette didn't do that in the movie.

So while White was still pondering her options, Platinum and the other partygoers were well snapping out of the unique and amusing scene. "… Black, didn't you said, that she turns into her real form at night? Why is she still a swan?"

Black got out of his shock and pondered over his mother's question. "… maybe the spell has a bug? Is there anyone in the room who can speak ducks?"

"Son, it's a swan." The queen sighed.

"Duck, swan, they're both birds, you know what I mean."

Sapphire shook her arm. "Ohh I know! Yellow can communicate with Pokémon, so she can talk with Swanna White!"

Black sweat dropped and rubbed his head. "Oww yeah, how could I forget? Yellow?"

"Are you guys still following the script?" The blonde asked with an indifferent face.

"Well, I don't know, people start to act the way they want to and say things that we didn't even practice, so I thought if I just played along things would be fine."

"But, White is supposed to be almost dying after you… messed up your vow…"

"The everlasting eternal true vow of the world love thing is cheesy and stupid! No way in hell I'd do that! Besides, you have to be an idiot not to notice your love had been replaced by a fake. Okay White had to play the part of B-rabbit, I mean BG-White, I mean the role Gold-sempai was supposed to play, but come on even magic can't make an exact copy of the original. Also I wanted to create a full moon to transform her into a human, by the way what happened to that pendant and where the hell is Hugh?!"

Silver crossed his arms and sighed and mumbled something like not wanting to know how Black would create a full moon. "Can we get this over with? I mean the scene is messed up, I don't even know what I should do and I really wanted to do the last few scenes because of some things I want to comment on.

… Let's skip to the part where White lies almost dying at the lake…

"No White, don't die! I still haven't got my first kiss yet! Also I didn't mistake the old ugly Gold-sempai as you and made a sleazy speech in front of a crowd full of strangers! Only an asshole would do that! Please I promise I will get rid of these stupid girly boots that we both hate and become more aware of people around me! I'd prove I'd be worthy as a man!"

"Black… that was the sweetest man-speech I have ever heard, since this is the first one. I gladly would like to kiss you, but I feel so weak. I got buried under a pile of heavy rocks thanks to the idiotic hot-blooded fanservice duo."

"Wait does that mean I have to beat Red-sempai and Green-sempai?"

"No, you have to confront Silver with the holy sword, after Ruby, Diamond and Blue killed the evil demon dragon King his power is weakened severely."

"Wow that makes no sense White, can I kiss you now?"

"… fine, but only on my forehead."

"… I guess better than nothing." Slightly disappointed, the prince leaned in and kissed Princess White's forehead. Not soon after the princess closed her eyes. Broken hearted Black placed his love gently on the ground. "… No first kiss, not even our first time… DAMN YOU! I'LL BE A VIRGIN FOREVER THANKS TO YOU! THAT VOW I NEVER MADE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR HER! YOU HEARD ME?! THAT VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

"No need to yell. Geez, do you want to make me deaf or something?" Silver groaned while rubbing his ears.

"You fucking asshole! Thanks to you I couldn't deflower White!"

"You know, you kinda sound like a pervert. Just go find another sweetheart."

"No way! White is my true love! She's my soulmate!"

"Could you keep your tone softer please? I am kinda attached to my hearing. I wouldn't be able to enjoy Proteam Omega if you make me deaf."

"Of course I'll yell! I am Black! If I don't yell or scream I wouldn't be me!"

"And Sapphire wouldn't strangle you every morning when we have our dexowner get-together."

"That does it! You're so dead!"

"… Do I really have to fight?"

"Don't tell me you're backing off."

Silver rubbed his head. Even if he didn't have that much screen time as Black and White he had his limits and now, he really wanted to have some rest. "I'm not in the mood for a battle, I already had one with King Pearl, and man; he really doesn't know when to give up."

"So you're giving up like that?" Black asked surprised.

"Yup, nee-san wouldn't want to see me injured like that and so do my fangirls. Ugh if I hear them scream; Kyaaa Silver-sama one more time I swear I will hang myself. So, good luck with your life."

And just like that he walked off, leaving a baffled Black.

The prince blinked. "What the hell was that? White is save, what about Hugh?"

The brunet turned around when he heard the sounds of rocks falling and a familiar groan. He looked around and saw Blue and the others carrying an almost unconscious Hue."

"OMA HUGH! You're alive!" Black hurried happily to his childhood friend who gave him a fierce glare.

"Don't OMA you're alive me! You left me wounded in those woods to fend for myself, I didn;t had a chance to recover properly after you almost killed me at the bow training! I was attacked by trollflies, a tiny mouse, thrown into a dungeon that later collapsed on top of me, all because you were so focused on finding that stupid beast and White! That stupid beast even left without a fight and made all the other lines, scenes and whatever else was needed useless! I wanna go home! I'm tired, my whole body hurts and I'm covered in blood! Here's a stupid last arrow that was left after my failed attempt to protect myself against demon spawn and bow and go shoot this ugly monster behind you!"

"Ugly monster? What ugly monster? OMFA the Evil Demon Dragon King is still alive!"

And just in a whim he shot the arrow, but instead of killing it the dragon get even madder and stomped the prince flat.

"It doesn't work and that hurts… Why isn't it working?! In the movie the arrow is supposed to be crucial for killing the main villain!"

"You're fighting against a dragon and it's a final boss for Arceus' sake, you think a puny arrow can kill it?" Hue snorted.

Black glared. "Then, why did you give me that in the first place?"

"That was payback for everything you did to me in this play."

Meanwhile Blue and the others were watching the not so epic boss battle. Ruby and Diamond were getting worried about the prince's safety.

"Hey Blue, aren't we supposed to help him or something?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… so you guys go bring White's sword; Gram to Black, it's a high-leveled dragon slaying sword that can pierce through anything."

The ruby-eyed frog frowned. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I'm a beautiful woman and I'm too lazy to do it myself." Without a warning she picked up the frog and threw him towards White's lifeless body."

Ruby tried to pick up the sword, but it was too heavy. "What?! How is that possible, if White was able to pick the stupid blade with ease in swan form, then why can't I pick it up?"

You're supposed to be tiny, as I said, Ruby had trouble with picking up the holy blade, no matter what he did the weapon didn't bulged, until Diamond assisted his friend and lifted the blade.

"Wait Dia, don't you dare to throw that sword while I am holding it!" Ruby warned.

Too bad Dia was a bit slow at listening and threw the holy weapon along with a screaming Ruby at the prince. Black noticed the sword approaching. "Good, things are finally turning for the better, I only need to catch that sword and…" Black's train of thoughts got interrupted when he heard something hard ringing in his ears and the feeling of something warm and wet dripping on his face. The prince blinked in surprise and tried to wipe the wet feeling away, but to his shook he found blood on his hands. He lifted his head and found the sword with a screaming Ruby impaled in his head. Only now did he noticed that the ringing sounds were Ruby's curses and screams filled with agony along with his own because of the pain he wasn't aware of until now. "GYYAAAAA!"

Both boys dropped on the ground. "Oh no, they're losing!" Diamond yelled.

"Geez and whose fault do you think it is?" Blue retorted.

"At least I did something."

"And that resulted in a worse situation that it could have been if you did nothing."

"Do we have some potions left?"

Both animals turned to Hugh. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I am not supposed to understand you." The boy replied.

"Not understand my ass! They're both dying!" Blue yelled as she grabbed Hyū by his collar.

"And what they've gone through is nothing compared to what I had to go through!" He hissed while gritting his teeth."

The blue-eyed brunette sighed in defeat. "… Fine you win, let's bury their bodies and save this story ourselves."

"NOT SO FAST!"

The group looked up and saw to their surprise a bloodied shirtless Black, who was covered in wounds.

"What happened to your shirt?" Blue asked.

"Well the dragon attacked us while you were bickering, so I came out worse than before."

"Okay… how come you're still alive?"

"Well I suddenly felt a burst of energy as I was nearing my end and I heard the voices of all my friends and allies who told me not to give up and keep fighting also King Pearl appeared and gave me a willpower speech. It must be one of those last moment scenes where the hero gets driven by a corner, but then gets encouraged by useless reasons and motivation."

"What's your useless motivation then?"

The prince smirked stupidly. "My first kiss with White and her virginity!"

Blue and the others gave him an; 'are you kidding me' look. "You know, I feel like punching you now."

"Do that when this story is finished." He got into fighting position and charged at the dragon. "I'll make you proud of me my dead future father in law! FOR SPARTAAAAAA!"

A brilliant flash of light followed by an explosion filled the lake and everything turned white. The last thing heard, were the screams of the Evil Demon Dragon King and Black merging together…

**Epilogue**

Wedding bells filled Platinum's whole kingdom and everyone cheered when a bandaged covered Black and White walked out of the church.

"I can't believe we're finally married!" The brunette explained happily and she gave her prince a deep kiss while cringing in pain.

I can't believe it either, good thing your world has no law that allows people to marry when they've reached a certain age, by the way you can't undo it.

"And I can't believe I finally got my first kiss." Black smiled brightly. "Wait, did I just received my first kiss in a play and what do you mean with our worlds law?!"

Quoting earlier message: "The play needs to be as lively as possible. To give our public the best entertainment possible, we provide everything 100% natural to present the most realistic play ever!"

White and Black's faces turned pale. " WE'RE OFFICIALLY MARRIED?!"

Blue clapped loudly, her body and face were covered with; scratches, bruises and also bandages, but despite her condition, she didn't mind showing the amusement on her face. "Congratulations, Mr. White and Mrs. Black! I hope you'll have a wonderful life together."

"B-b-but, we're too young! I wasn't able to get on any proper dates yet!"

"Pooh, doing everything according to the booklet is old school, you can have your dates after the honeymoon."

The bride gritted her teeth. "You were behind this, weren't you sempai?"

"I wanted to, but Flower-san beat me to it. Now if you excuse me, Green and I are going to enjoy the party." She explained happily as she latched herself onto Green's plastered arm and dragged him away.

"Let go of me, pesky woman!" He protested while grunting in pain. "And don't act so rough, we're both wounded remember!"

A recovering Hugh was standing further away from the new married couple along with Platinum, who was hugging Diamond, Crystal, Emerald and Gold, who was lying on the ground also recovering, but form a different 'wound'.

"This is the last time I'll play in any of these circus acts. I can't afford to die at a young age and leave my sister alone, nor do I want her to see this humiliation or the condition I'm in. I'm through with this!"

"Well I'm happy that I finally got my Diamond turtle." Queen Platinum exclaimed happily. "Black was at least able to do one useful thing. He reunited us, didn't he Diamond?"

Diamond looked up into Platinum's face, while eating a cake. "Mmmeah."

"Such a cute face!" The queen squealed as the hugged her turtle tighter.

Diamond cringed. "Moshoshamaistshurshpweashuwetguo."

Emerald yawned. "I'm tired and this is boring, when can we leave?"

Gold gave Crystal a sad apologetic look. "Come on super serious gal, I've been through worse than you! I was forced to play an old hag, I had to wear an ugly maid-outfit and I was treated as a slave and got injured at my soft spot by one of the most dangerous and closest friend. Do you think I wanted any of this? It wasn't even my intention to stare at your boobs at that moment, staring at your cute face would have been better."

Crystal frowned sternly her face was showing a slight shade of pink. "Do you mean it?"

The golden-eyed boy grinned. "Of course, if I want to stare at your boobs, I'd pick a better moment to… GYAAA!"

Gold cried in pain as Crystal kicked him again. "For once try to act like a gentleman!"

Yellow and Red were watching the scene on the opposite side; they were feeling sorry for the lad. "Maybe we should have a proper talk with everyone about how we should treat each other." The blonde suggested.

"You think they'd really listen?" Red asked. "After everything that's happened today I think the majority will end up complaining."

"Maybe Crystal would listen."

The two were silent for a while before Yellow broke the silence. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah, but the painkillers help a lot. Too bad I can't battle or do my usual daily activities."

"Well, i-if you want, I can stop by once in awhile and help you out... in... your house." The blonde suggested nervously.

"Thanks, it's be great if you came."He answered while smiling his usual smile that would make the healer's heart skip a beat.

Yellow nodded and hid her blush underneath her bangs.

So everyone was talking about anything but the fact that two of their juniors got married. Ruby, was sitting alone grumbling about things. He was wrapped in bandages, band-aid and an eyepatch over his right eye. "Is this how you treat your actors?! I look horrible, my clothes were covered in my own and Black's blood, I could have ended up dead!"

Ruby looked at his right when he saw a plate of food next to him and Sapphire, who was giving him a gesture that is was for him. He took the plate and started to eat slowly. Sapphire was quiet and took a seat next to him. "… Ya know, at least there's no need to hide the scars you got, since most of them will be hidden under yer shirt, isn't that right froggie?" She grinned. Ruby stayed quiet and took a bite of his food. The brunette sweat dropped, trying to break the ice would be harder that she thought. "Oh come on are you still angry because of the role you got? It's not a big deal, Pearl died and my fate was dying too."

An angry Ruby finally turned his attention to the tomboy. "Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?! I got mortally wounded! You just left them there to save your own ass! Pearl is still in the hospital and I'm surprised he didn't complain about the way he was treated! I almost died as an ugly frog and don't start about those stupid fairytales, we all know that that's just a stupid kids tale! So just shut up and…!

Ruby froze when Sapphire boldly leaned in to him and silenced him with a kiss. Before he knew what had happened, the ruby-eyed frog felt something strange. He looked into the reflection of the fountain that was in front of them and to his shook he hasn't the ugly frog anymore, but a handsome teen. "What the hell?!"

The sapphire-eyed teen grinned. "What did ya say about fairytales being bullshit?"

The now young lad stared at his hands. "Did I, have I, you just…"

Sapphire rolled her eyes; she leaned in again and covered his mouth with her finger. "Chill out, shouldn't you be happy? Yer not a fugly frog anymore."

"Sapphire… that's a word used for Gold-sempai…"

"And since we're on the subject, do you 'remember' the accident on Mirage Island now?" She asked while looking sinisterly at the boy.

Ruby flinched. "W-what do you mean…?" He asked nervously.

"Don't act as if ya don't know! I know you remember! Admit it!"

"Ah look at the time, I think I have to go now, see you later!"

Ruby walk away quickly, while evading eye contact with Sapphire. The girl looked baffled at the boy. "Don't think this is over! Get yer ass back here!"

So while our famous and lovely frantic couple got back at their daily fights, Black and White where sitting somewhere away from the crows pondering about the set-up, they were caught in. "So president… are we really married?" Black asked still shocked about the revelation.

"… I don't know, but I don't think that the author was lying. Oh Arceus what do we do?" White exclaimed frantically while she covered her face in her hands.

"Do you hate it that much, being married to me?" Black asked, feeling slightly disappointed at his wife's comment.

White quickly shot up and looked nervously at her partner. "That's not what I mean, it's just… it's going to fast… we need to go on dates, move in together, also we're the youngest of the dexowners, we should have been one of the last ones to get married." She answered frantically.

Black grinned. "Chillax president, I was just joking, you're right this is going too fast."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Hmmm, how about we'll try to declare it null and void or we divorce?"

"Black, did you forget what the author said? And for a divorce we have to stay at least 6 months married! I can't get a divorce that'll ruin our reputation!"

"We should give it a try then." The Unova champion sighed in defeat.

"Eh, what?"

"I'll move in with you and… take on the husband role." Black answered while covering his blush with his hand. "Let's also try all the things you wanted to do; go on dates, give each other presents on Valentine's Day and White's day and I'll try to make you happy."

The BW president looked astonished at her best friend/ husband. "Y-you mean it, you'd really do all that for me?"

"Yeah, I mean it can't be so bad. Try to see it as setting a good example for our seniors." He joked.

White giggled. "Alright, if you said so."

"Alright, let's do it president!"

White shook her head. "Call me White." She demanded.

Black nodded. "Alright White." They both smiled and leaned in for their 2nd kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after! Okay some had to recover in a hospital, other got beaten up for playing ignorance and other stayed shirtless for a long time and Agencyshipping became cannon thanks to me! *Bows*

-THE END!

* * *

Who was able to find every references? I guess nobody has, since some of them are a bit hidden. If any of your is curious about what Black meant by making a full moon, the ones who watched the Halloween episode of Ned's declassified survival guide should understand. As for the others, I recommend you to watch the episode. The TV-show itself is quite funny.

Rewatching the movie made me aware of a lot of things that I didn't notice when I was a kid. Like when Pufin and the others they tried to get the map, Jean-Bob did fell against a book about Swan Spells, it was written on the freaking cover. Wouldn't it have been smarter if they took the book instead of that useless map? Odette can fly on her own, so skimming the place would have been smarter and faster, besides there are thousands of lakes were the moon can shine on.

Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapters, the next chapter will be up when I want to. So till next time and please leave a review, you'll get a cyber cookie with soda if you do. :3 And good night guys I'm going to bed.


	4. Afterwords and the next show

**Afterwords and the next show!**

"I should have done this sooner actually, but I kinda forgot… besides I had to make a decision for the next show's cast… Anyway welcome back my lovely readers! Another chapter of the Re: Theater of parodies! The first show was such a success! Hopefully this one will be as good or even better!"

"… you think?!" Black snorted. "I don't think sending Hugh to the hospital is a success for the play. Half of the people here are still recovering and Pearl-sempai was freaking impaled with a sword!"

The said boy nodded. "The doctors said that it would take days till I recover, how do you expect me to join the next play?"

The author frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think? You'll be on painkillers during the next play, the same counts for everyone else who has been severely injured, cept for Hugh, since he's still in a coma."

"Poor guy…" Yellow mumbled. "I think we should send him some flowers and pay him a visit after this is over."

"Go think about that later!" Dreamingflower commanded. "We have a second story to work on!"

"Wait, wait!" Crystal interrupted. "I don't think that giving Pearl and the others painkillers is a good idea. What if they become addicted?"

"That's their problem."

"But you're the one who came up with the idea of giving them those."

"So? If they become a drugs addict, it's their fault for not resisting temptation. Now back to what's really important!"

Crystal sweat dropped and sighed. "But if that were to happen it would be your fault." She mumbled softly.

"For our next play, we'll have Blue and Green as our stars!" Dreamingflower continued.

"Yippie!" Blue clapped delightfully. "It's finally my turn to be the center of attention!"

Her co-star didn't look as thrilled as her and groaned. "Great, she's going to use me as a target for her torture. What's worse, it'll be with 'her' of all people."

"Don't complain so much!" White scolded. "You don't even know what play we'll have to do."

"Does it matter? Pearl had a partly normal role in the first play and look what she did to him! Gold was forced into a dress and Black was acting like an idiot."

"Well at least they didn't let a building collapse on their juniors." White countered while giving Green and Red a cold look.

"… Are you still mad about that?" Red sweat dropped.

"Of course I am! You could have killed us and Hugh was already gravely injured."

"But none of you died, right?"

"Hugh is lying in the hospital."

Green rubbed his temples in frustration. "That's in the past already, get over it!"

"NEVER!" The president of the BW Agency yelled.

Their bickering got interrupted when the author started to cough dramatically. When she was sure everyone quiet down, she continued her speech. "So, as I was saying, Green and Blue will be our main characters in this play and the story will be; Beauty and the Beast!"

Gold blinked. "Really? I thought you'd pick wild girl and prissy boy for the main characters in Beauty and the Beast."

"That's too predictable. Besides having these two playing the main characters will make it interesting, not that Ruby and Sapphire wouldn't make it interesting, but if I choose them, then Belle would end up in the hospital for picking a fight with the beast."

"… Is that supposed to be funny?" Ruby and Sapphire asked in unison.

"In a way, yeah."

"Try better your best next time." Sapphire snorted.

"I thought it was funny." Gold commented.

"No one asked for your opinion!" The tomboy threatened.

"Everyone, please leave your bickering for later. For now try to focus on the play, I'll reveal the roles so you don't have to wait any longer."

PokéSpecial Beauty and the Beast cast:

Belle: Blue

Beast: Green

Gaston: Gold

Gaston's sidekick Lefou: Emerald

Belle's dad Maurice: Silver

Lumiere: Ruby

Coghsworth: Sapphire

Ms Potts: Diamond

Chip: Pearl

Cheff: Crystal

The enchantress: Yellow

The girl/ feather duster Lumiere always flirts with: White

Clothes closet/ Wardrope: Platinum

Gaston's 'fangirls': The Stration brothers

Asylum owner: Black

Understudy: Red

Hospital patient: Hugh

Everyone became silent for a while…

"WHAT THE FFFF… *BEEP*!"

"At least my role is an acceptable one." Platinum mused.

"And I have at least a stable role." Yellow smiled nervously.

"This is just mean; you shouldn't make jokes about Hugh." Crystal commented sternly.

"Why are you giving me the midget part again?!" Emerald protested angrily.

"As if playing one villain hasn't been enough…" Gold mumbled defeated.

"… I'm Dia's kid…" Pearl mumbled lifeless.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm going to be Pearl mother!" Diamond exclaimed excitingly before Pearl smacked him on the head.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"What's an asylum?" Black asked confused. "Wait, White's going to play WHO?!"

Ruby and Sapphire stared suspiciously at each other, until Sapphire's stare turned slightly into a glare. "If you say anything wrong, I'll kill you. Don't you dare to touch White!"

Ruby flinched under Black and Sapphire's glare. "I ehh… I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"I swear, if you touch my wife I'll make you pay!" Black yelled after Ruby, as the coordinator made his run to the men's restroom.

"White slightly blushed at Black comment. "I don't think Dreamingflower-san would care about any of our opinions, thought." She mumbled softly.

Meanwhile Red blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times before looking at the list again. "So I don't have a role this time?"

Dreamingflower crossed her arms while closing her eyes and making a face that looked as if she was thinking very deep. "Well… I wanted to make you a Gaston fangirl in the beginning, but I thought that choosing the triplets would be a better choose…."

"I-I see." Red answered nervously and relieved.

"But…" Dreamingflower continued happily. "If you want to be in the play that badly, I supposed you can be Green's pet dog." She took the list and crossed understudy before writing Pet dog underneath.

Green spit out the soda he was drinking and coughed. "W-WHAT?!"

"… Just what I needed…" Red mumbled depressed.

Blue's ears perked and she stared at the two Pallet town trainers with a lewd face.

"Don't get any things in your head you lecherous woman!" The raiser glared.

"Who said I had any lewd ideas?" The brunette asked innocently. "Mou, I only look at you two and Guri-chan has already such thoughts about me. Who's the lecher here?" She shook her head while showing a slight mischievous expression.

Green's face turned red. He glared one more time at the woman before walking off and mumbling about her being a pesky woman.

Red watched his friend walked off, until he realized something. "Hey Blue, how come Silver is so quiet? Normally he'd glare at Green for saying such things about you, but I don't feel any intimidating aura."

Blue snapped out of her tricky thoughts and looked around the room. She spotted Silver a bit further. The teen was still staring at the cast list. The brunette hopped over to her little brother figure and patted him on the head. "Silver, why are you still standing there? It shouldn't take that long to register in your brain what role you got."

She looked at the list to see why Silver was so engrossed with his part. Of course she found the answer quickly. "You'll be playing the part as my dad, heh? She said teasingly.

"Eh?" Silver snapped out of his trance and looked at his sister figure embarrassingly. "No, it's not that, it's just that I was."

"I got it I got it. Let's do our best in the next play and hopefully we won't become any trolling targets." Silver's expression became slightly worried, until Blue grabbing his arm and dragged him with her. "Let's start practicing already. We'll make this play even better than the movie!"

"Uh… uhnn" The red head nodded slightly.

"So…" The evolver started with a smirk on her face. "Everyone stay patient for the next chapter and make sure to read it for me and Silver! Till well… the start of the play! Let's hope Dreamingflower-san won't take another month to write like 60 pages for a play and of course the disclaimer; Only I, Blue, own myself and everyone!"

"Blue!"

"Joking, Kusaka Hidenori and Satoshi Yamamoto are the ones who own Pokémon Special and Republic Empire owns the Theater of Parodies idea. Do we have to do a disclaimer every time? I mean it's getting annoying after a while… Anyway till the next time."

* * *

Thank you PokeRescue18 for beta reading this chapter.

Sorry for taking a long time, but I am still busy with the next chapter. Which isn't such a big surprise since the previous chapter wasn't that short either. We it's possible that the next chapter will also get split in two.


End file.
